Tough Love
by designerchick85
Summary: Do to the death of Emmett and Bella's parents they move in with an old family friend. Edward, Emmett's best friend, and his sister Alice, Bella's best friend. Can the secret love shine when old and new struggles hit? ExB EmxR JxA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the book.**

Chapter One: Not Again!

Saturday: 1:30 am

APOV(Alice)

"Emmet? Where is my brother?" I tried to say without slurring my words together. Edward was a little more understanding about me and Bella's partying. To be perfectly honest Emmett had no idea about me and Bella's partying and I was hoping it would stay that way. Emmett was overly protective of Bella and since they moved in with my family he's been treating me the same way.

"He's with his _flavor_ of the week." He paused and I thought I heard him let out a disapproving sigh. "Where are you guys? I will come and get you." This should be interesting. He is not going to be happy to see Bella passed out.

"Emmett please don't tell mom or dad. _Please, please, ple_-" I begged before he cut me off.

"OK already!" he sounded irritated now. "Where are you?"

"Umm… don't get mad ok?" I think I heard him grinding his teeth together. Man I wish Bella was not drunk, heck I would even be satisfied with her being conscious right now.

"_Where?_" he growled

"Rosalie's in Port Angeles" I heard him gasp so I had to think fast, "Don't get mad at her, we snuck in her car when she left our house. She would have called if she knew but we told her we were going to the mall. She's taking care of Bella right no…" oops. Me and my big mouth.

"_WHAT!_ What's wrong with Bella?" I heard an engine come to life and tires squealing in the background. He is so going to kill me, and then Bella. "I will be there in ten minutes!" he growled again and hung up on me before I could get another word in.

"He is _so_ pissed!" I warned Rosalie. She let out a sigh and shook her head in disapproval. I stumbled my way over to where Rosalie was sitting with Bella's head in her lap. I wasn't _drunk_, but possibly just a little tipsy. Rosalie had pulled Bella's hair up into a ponytail, probably anticipating her always predictable up chuck reflex.

"What were you two thinking?" I could hear the disappointment and worry in her voice.

"Bella got depressed. I guess in one of her classes today they were talking about parent night coming up." Then came the silence.

After Emmett and Bella's parents died in that horrifying accident, anything that had to do with family was a sore subject. It took almost a year to convince them to move in with us. Emmett came out of it ok… mostly. He got overly protective of Bella. He's calmed down a _little_ but since he started dating Rosalie, but that boy is so over dramatic. However, that put Bella further into her depression. She says she loves Rosalie and she is so happy to see her brother happy, but yet she is drinking more now and she making out with random people at parties and she cries all the time when she's not drunk. I know Bella is using alcohol to escape from her pain. So I drink with her, not _nearly_ as much, but made it look like I was having fun while secretly watching out for her. If I didn't she would go by herself and who knows what would happen to her.

I was lost in thought when the sound of a car door slammed shut and made Rosalie and I jump. A quick flash of panic went across Rosalie's face, before she told me to get the door, trying to look in different. I nodded not really wanting to. I walked slowly to my doom. This is why we call Edward, sure he gets mad but his worry takes over more than anger. I secretly think that he is in love with Bella. But he is to stubborn to admit it to himself.

I slowly reached for the door handle. Oh god help us _please_.

EMPOV(Emmett)

"He Edward, is Bella and Alice with you?" they have to be. Where else could they go?

"No man, I'm at Lauren's right now." So Lauren was this weeks flavor. That guy has more girls on him then he knows what to do with. "Are they not there?"

"No, and they will not answer their phones." I heard him gasp. What is Lauren doing to him? No, I don't want to know. "Sorry for interrupting man. See you later?"

"You're not interrupting, I'm on my way home." He sounded worried, which made me panic.

"Do you know something you're not telling me?" I know he doesn't really like Lauren but he usually doesn't ditch them until the week was up.

"_NO!_" he squeaked then cleared his throat, "no… just wor-" a beep cut him off. I looked at my phone, it was Alice calling. A huge weight was lifted from my shoulders then.

"Hey man, Alice is calling me don't worry about rushing home." He reluctantly agreed and hung up. I pushed the answer button and before I could say anything Alice spoke.

"Emmett? Where is my brother?" she sounded like she was trying really hard to talk. Saying each word slowly.

"He's with his flavor of the week." I let out a sigh. That boy needs to settle down. "Where are you guys? I will come and get you." Alice's car was still in the garage and I know Bella refuses to drive any more considering the truck was dad's.

"_Please _don't tell mom and dad. _Please, please, ple_-"

"OK!" I cut her off. She must not have told them they were leaving. I looked at the clock. It was after one thirty in the morning, so I know something was up. "Where are you?" I asked again as I headed to my jeep.

"Umm… don't get mad ok?" why do people say that, now I'm mad and I don't even know why.

"Where?" was all I could manage to keep my temper at bay.

"Rosalie's in Port Angeles." I had to gasp for air. Didn't realize I stopped breathing. "Don't get mad at her. We snuck in her car when she left out house. She would…" I stopped listening to her as I opened the jeep door, trying to calm myself down, until she said, "She's taking care of Bella right now."

"_WHAT!_" I yelled as I started the car. "What's wrong with Bella?" I sped out of the drive way squealing my tires. My hand was clenched so tight on the steering wheel that I felt with one jerk I could rip it a part. I sped down the road tripling the speed limit. " I will be there in twenty minutes!" then I hit the end button on my phone not waiting for a good-bye. I pushed the 2 on my cell then hit send. Edward must have known.

"Hello?" he sounded worried.

"What the F man. Why didn't you tell me?" How could he keep this from me, he is like a brother to me.

"What are you talking about?" he sounded truly confused, which just angered me more.

"How long have you been picking up my sister and Alice from their wild parties?" There was no sound but the intake of air. "Now there is something wrong with Bella!"

"What's wrong with Bella? Is Alice with her? Where are they I will go get them." He rampled nervously.

"No, I'm getting them. You just stay with your flavor and have fun." Yes I know… harsh, but this is my sister, my family, my life. So I hung up on him. At least he knows that I know what he was doing behind my back now.

I pulled up to Rosalie's apartment building; anger still running threw my veins. I got out and slammed the door shut. I stood there for a little to try and release some of the anger. Then I heard another door shut and I turned to see who it was.

EPOV (Edward)

Why do I do this to myself? I don't even like Lauren, She's nice to look at but that's about it. I should just turn around right now, not even go in the door. But then the kids at school will hear, and then what… no I have to go. Man why is this so hard?

_(She take my money, well I'm in need  
Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger-)_ (ring tone)

"Hello?" I was so lost in thought that I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hey Edward, is Bella an Alice with you?" I knew they weren't with me, but I looked around in my car anyway. Not sure why, I kind of felt a little stupid doing it.

"No man, I'm at Lauren's right now." Damn why did I tell him that. I don't even want to be here, she is so annoying. "Are they not there?" Hopefully he won't say anything. Please don't say anything.

"No, and they will not answer their cells." That last part got my attention big time. I had to remind myself to breath. There is only one time that Alice and Bella don't answer their phones and that's when they are parting. Why didn't Alice call me first, damn it. "Sorry for interrupting man, See ya later?"

"You're not interrupting, I'm on my way home." Thank you god, I will just call Lauren and tell her… well it doesn't really matter what I tell her. I _really_ just don't want to see her.

"Do you know something you're not telling me?"

"_NO!_" shit like that isn't obvious now. Pull yourself together man, it's just Emmett. "No… just worried about the girls."

"Hey man, Alice is calling me don't worry about rushing home."

"Sure man, Later" yeah right, im heading to Rosalie's that's usually where they go if it's to much.

I never got out of my car to go see Lauren, I just called her told her something came up, which is true, while I was flying down the high way to Port Angeles.

As I pulled up to Rosalie's apartment building I saw Emmett's jeep there already and he looked pretty pissed off. This was going to be bad on all sides.

**A/N: My first Fan finction so go easy on me. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the book.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter i'm not that happy about i had a hard time writing it. Hope you like... **

Chapter 2: Heart Ache

Saturday: 3:00 PM

BPOV(Bella)

I rolled over and heard myself moan. I felt like my head was disconnected from my body and my body ached all over. What happened last night? I don't even remember how I got in my bed.

I tried to open my eyes but it was hard. They felt so heavy and swollen. Had I been crying last night? Probably, stupid traitor tears. Finally when I was able to focus enough I grimaced at what I saw. A trash can at the side of my bed, half full I might add, and my brother Emmett sitting in a chair next to my bed. He was holding his face in his hands and resting his elbows on his legs. It broke my heart even more if that was possible to see him like this. He worries far too much about me.

I sat up in my bed. My stomach was a little sore. Probably because I threw up half the alcohol that was at that party last night, well that's what it looked like anyway.

"Emmett," I chocked out. My throat hurt so bad as I tried to say his name.

"The water is on the night stand." He said into his hands not moving at all.

I grabbed the water and chugged it down. The cool feel of the water flowing down my burning rough throat felt heavenly. I also noticed saltine crackers sitting on the night stand. I took one and slowly nibbled on it hoping it would ease the pain in my stomach. "Thank you" I said softly once the cracker was clear from my mouth and I was reaching for another one.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked as he let out a sigh. I noticed that he started to fidget a little in the chair.

"Ok" I whispered waiting for the anger that was being held at bay. He lifted his head from his hands and I winced at the sight of tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" I said now looking down at my hands feeling guilt rise in me. I caused those tears on his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?" he yelled now standing in front of the chair that he was previously occupying.

"How could you put Rose in that position or Alice?" I winced at each name. I didn't remember being with Rose at all last night. And the only reason Alice was involved was because I told her that some stupid kid at school was talking about student parents night. Yeah that bothered me but what pushed me over the edge was catching Edward and Lauren. I knew he made out with a lot of girls but actually seeing it broke my heart. I guess I was kind of hoping it was all talk, you know, for they guys.

"It was just a party Em-" he then cut me off anger ragging on his face now.

"JUST A PARTY…" he scoffed at me. "Anything could have happened Bella. You think little Alice would have been able to protect you from drunken A Holes? Because I doubt they would care either way. You could have put Alice in a terrible position, do you hear me Bella!" his anger was starting to take a toll on me and my anger was rising and it was rising fast.

"_Nothing_ happened!" I spat at him, emphizing that nothing actually happened.

"How do you know? You can't even remember last night!" I winced at his words that he shot back.

"Ugh… it's none of your business so butt out!" I knew he was right but my temper was getting the better of me.

He took a deep breath before he said anything. "Bella you are not going to another party, do you understand me?"

That tipped me over. How dare he try to control my life. So the next words were out of my mouth before I thought about what I was saying. "You're NOT mom or dad Emmett so STOP trying to be. I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" I yelled at him. Instant regret fallowed.

The shocked look on his face and the pain in his eyes made me feel horrid. I put my head in my hands, ashamed of myself, how could I be so cold and heartless. Then I heard the door open and slam shut. I felt horrible, I was the worst sister ever. My heart was aching so bad I couldn't stand it. Between this, school, and Edward's endless line of girls, I needed to run, run from the things that were hurting me. I needed to keep my mind and heart busy. I needed to drink.

"ALICE!"

APOV

I was in Edward's room telling him what happened yesterday, when all of a sudden we heard yelling across the hall.

"He is really pissed at me Alice." Edward said looking down at his feet like a little boy.

"Why didn't you just stay at Lauren's last night? You knew he was pissed off." Sometimes I don't get my brother. He goes out with all these girls and does god knows what with them, I shuttered at the thought, but the first sign of trouble with Bella and he's there in a heartbeat.

"I never saw Lauren last night. I sat in front of her house for a bit, but then Emmett called. After I hung up with him I drove straight to Rose's place." Mmm-hmm just what I thought, as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you tell Bella you Love her already and get it over with?" disappointment and frustration covering each word.

"She knows I love her." He whispered.

"NO! Edward she knows you lover her they way Emmett lover her. Damn it Edward look at me!" I yelled grabbing his chin so I could make him look me in the eye. "YOU- ARE- IN- LOVE- WITH- HER!" I said it nice and slow. He couldn't weasel out of this truth and he knew it. He just looked at me with knowing eyes. I was right and he wasn't about to admit it.

All of a sudden we heard a door slam making Edward and I jump. I let go of his face as we both watched the door. Edward was afraid Emmett was going to give him another tongue lashing as he did last night.

"ALICE!" I heard Bella yell. She sounded upset which never meant good news for her or myself. I turned around to look Edward dead in the eyes.

"We will fix this, I promise. Maybe we will go out and do something fun today like old times. Just the four of us." I tried to sound as loving as possible. It seemed to work a little as he nodded his head and gave me a half smile. But his eyes, that always told me his true feelings. He was hurt, and I was determined to fix that.

"ALICE!" Bella yelled again, this time a little impatience in her voice. I gave Edward a kiss on his head as I stood up and walked out of his room. I took a deep breath before I walked across the hall and into Bella's room.

"Good evening sweety. How are you feeling?" she looked better then she had, but she had been crying… again. She put her head in her hands when she spoke.

"Horrible! I don't remember much about last night but Emmett is really upset with me, on top of which I said something to him that really hurt him. Alice," she took a deep breath and then looked up at me with watery brown eyes. "I was mean… no harsh… I was brutal."

"Bella whatever you said he knows you didn't mean it. Just give him time to cool down ok. We will do something fun today. All four of us."

"Four?" oh yeah, she doesn't know about Edward and him.

"Umm… well yeah. See I tried to call Edward last night to get us but I drank more then I thought and I called Emmett instead." I was waiting for her to blow up at me. I couldn't tell what the silence ment because I wasn't looking at her. After a few seconds I cautiously lifted my head to a horrified Bella. It looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Ok… well…that explains why he is so pissed at me, but what does that have to do with Edward?" she still looked scared. Like she knew the answer to her question.

"I guess Emmett had called Edward looking for us. I interrupted their phone call and Edward headed to Rose's. He knew where to find us. Then I guess Emmett called him back fuming that he was doing this for us. They ended up in front of the apartment at the same time and Emmett went off on him. Needless to say Emmett is not talking to Edward right now. My brother is very upset about this whole thing and I suggested we all do something together. Like we used to do…" I trailed off at that. I knew Bella would think about her parents now. Before they died all four of us used to hang out and do all kinds of crazy things together. That's how Bella fell in love with my brother, not that she knows that I know. Now if they can only admit it to each other maybe things will start to get better around here.

"Ok… umm…" she looked like she wanted to ask something but didn't want to at the same time.

"What is it Bella?" I was starting to worry about the pained look on her face.

_How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world thats so cold? (a world thats so cold)  
Maybe Im just 2 demanding (maybe, maybe Im like my father)  
Maybe Im just like my father 2 bold (ya know hes 2 bold)  
Maybe youre just like my mother (maybe youre just like my mother)  
Shes never satisfied (shes never, never satisfied)  
_

_Why do we scream at each other (why do we scream, why)  
This is what it sounds like _

Bella's phone was going off somewhere. She looked a little relieved that her phone took the attention off the question she was going to ask. For right now anyway, I would find out. Bella started looking around her bed for the phone. I got up and saw it lying on the floor next to her trash can. Well that was lucky, because I would not get it if it landed in the trash. I picked it up and stole a quick glance at who was calling. I let out a big sigh and handed it to Bella.

"What?" she looked at me confused then looked at her caller ID and her face light up right away as she answered the phone. "Hey Jake! What's going on?" I really didn't like Jake. He like to take advantage of drunken Bella just because he can't get over the fact that she only likes him as a friend. Bella is to naive to listen to me so what else can I do, really? "OMG, I was just thinking about that! Hold on let me see if Alice will go." She put her hand over the mouth piece as she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Alice, tonight they are having a party in La Push. Can we please go. _PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE_!" Ugh, I taught her too well. "I will go along with your plans today, whatever it is that you have planned. Please!"

"Bella what about Emmett you saw how mad he was. I don't think it's a good idea that we go." Don't give me the look, don't give me the look. Oh man she's giving me the look. I hate when she gives me the puppy dog pout. "Only if Edward can come with us. I will not go without him ok, and I think you should tell Emmett to."

"Yes to Edward but no to Emmett. Like you said you saw how mad he was today. Thank you Alice." While she turned back to Jake on the phone, I left her room. I can't stand the kid, and now I have to drag Edward into this. Well at least he will be able to keep Jake at bay if Bella gets too drunk, again.

* * *

  
**AN: So for an evening of fun where would you like Everyone to go? Rosalie and her cousin will be joining them. And I am sure you can guess who Rosalie's cousin is. teehee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the book.**

A/N: Sorry it took so long, been really busy. Hope you like and please review!

Chapter 3: Truth behind the drink

Saturday: 3:30PM

EMPOV

"Hey babe!" I had to call Rose to apologize for lst night. She was so perfect and she loves Bella like she was her own sister. I think I would be as lost as Bella is now if it wasn't for her. "I am unbelievably thankful to you for taking care of Bella last night. And I am so sorry for putting you in that situation."

"Oh don't worry about it hon. You know I love Bella. Em try to go easy on her, from what Alice told me last night Bella had a rough day at school. Did you know that parent night was coming up?"

Oh no. "Rose that just makes this whole thing so much worse," Why didn't I see this coming? "Babe don't you see, instead of her going to parties to have a good time, and yes, I know this is not the first time. I'm not that naïve, but she is drinking to ease the pain. Rose I don't want to lose my little sis to alcohol." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. What was I going to do? I had to do something, right?

"Em, honey do you want me to come over? I hate hearing you like this. I could make you feel better if you would like."

_Knock, knock_

"Hold that thought love." I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. "Alice?" she looked up at me with that grin that always told me she was up to something.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute? It won't take long."

"Yeah hold on," I opened the door for her to come in while getting back to Rose on the phone. "Hey love, let me ca-" Alice cut me off before I could finish, grabbing MY phone out of my hand.

"Rose, it's Alice."

"Oh hey Alice! How are you feeling today?"

"Good, umm… could you come over?" What was Alice doing? Not that I minded but she was up to something. She was talking more quietly now and I couldn't make out what she was saying but her smile was growing. Then all of a sudden she closed my phone.

"Hey I wasn't done talking to her!" I was just whinning a little.

Alice chuckled a little and handed me the phone. "Rose will be here at 4ish. Em I know your upset with Eddie and Bella, but everyone is ok. Eddie is so upset about everything and Bella is even more upset about how things went down this morning.. well afternoon."

"You know if Edward hears you calling him that he will kill you right?" I had to chuckle at the face she made. I couldn't stay mad at Alice.

"No her wont, I'm his only sister that he loves deeply." She chuckled after that as well. "Anyway, I wanted to plan something for all four of us to do today like we used to do. But I invited Rose and her cousin. It will make the numbers even that way." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"That sounds… like it would be awkward. And do you even know Rose's cousin?" I have serious doubts that it could ever be like it used to.

"Well no, but Rose didn't want to leave him by his self and I wanted back up incase you three deside to be difficult."

"Ok Alice." I let out a big sigh, this was going to be… interesting. "I will go along with this so what did you have in mind?" It really couldn't hurt anything.

RPOV(Rosalie)

_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love_

_In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

_When I give my heart  
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart_

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you_

"Hello honey!" I love personalized ringtones.

"Hey babe!" he sounded a little sad. I guess he had to talk to Bella today. Poor girl, I couldn't in a million years imagine what she was going through. I may not live with my parents, but that was my choice and I 

could go back whenever I wanted. "I am unbelievably thankful to you for taking care of Bella last night. And I am so sorry for putting you in that situation."

"Oh don't worry about it hon. You know I love Bella," I wonder if he knows about parent night? Surrly he wouldn't be so mad if he knew. "Em, try to go easy on her. From what Alice told me last night Bella had a rough day at school. Did you know that parents night is coming up?" I heard him in take air, giving me the answer I already knew. He had no idea.

"Rose that just makes this whole thing worse." Huh? How? Was all I could think before he continued. "Babe, don't you see. Instead of her going to parties to have a good time, and yes, I know this is not the first time. I'm not that naive." All I could do was sigh. I didn't know what to say. "But she is drinking to ease the pain. Rose I don't want to lose my little sis to alcohol." I heard him sigh. I didn't know what to do. He was truly worried about Bella and I didn't know how to make him feel better.

"Em sweety do you want me to come over? I hate hearing you like this."

"Hold that thought love." He was quiet for a second before I heard muffled voices on his end. "Hey babe, let me ca-"

"Rosalie, its Alice." I couldn't help but laugh. I could only imagine what Emmett's face looks like right now.

"Oh hey Alice! How are you feeling today?" I said still laughing.

"Good umm… could you come over? I want to try to get everyone on good terms again and possibly get a little match making going on." I could hear the excitement in her voice at the possibility of match making.

"Let me guess, Edward and Bella?" those two were so obvious it isn't even funny. Actually it is pretty sad that they don't see it themselves. "What did you have in mind?"

"I will explain when you get here. I want Emmett to help too. You know he would rather see Bella with my brother than anyone else, and I know Bella would make my brother happy."

"Well is it cool if I bring my cousin? He is staying with me for the summer and I don't want to leave him by himself." I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind and who knows, maybe the match maker could find her own match.

"Yeah of course. That makes it even numbers anyway. Ok I got to go, Emmett looks like he is going to kill me. Get here fast. PLEASE!" Before I could say anything she hung up the phone.

"Hey Jaz! Get ready we are going to spend the day with Emmett and his family." I yelled up the stairs. "Oh and wear your swimsuit, just in case." One thing that Emmett, Bella, Alice, and Edward used to do was play volleyball on the beach. Emmett loved that memory, and now we had even numbers. Alice is planning a beach retreat. Perfect, I can break out my new sexy black and gold bikini that Em hasn't seen yet.

"What for?" he is such a baby! Doesn't want to do anything that doesn't involve video games.

"Come on. There is this really hot chic I want you to meet. So move your buns or you will be left behind." I watch him dash back into the room he was staying in. He was excited now, and I knew once he saw Alice I wouldn't have to do much.

JPOV(Jake)

Man I can't wait to see Bella tonight. It's going to be so great. Maybe I can finally make my move and we will finally be more than just friends and she can forget all about that stupid Edward that doesn't give her the love that I know I can give her.

_BEEP_

The noise and vibration of my phone and broke my daydream. I flipped it open to read the text message that I had received. It was from Mike.

_Yo man, change of plans._

_The party is next Friday night after graduation down in La Push._

_Thing your dad could keep things on the DL for us to have it on the bech there?_

_-M_

Well man that sucks a lot. Bella won't spend time with me if there wasn't a party. Well I guess it was more like Alice and Emmett wouldn't let her. God I hate them.

_Hey man, that's cool my dad will be out of town on some fishing trip._

_Dude we need to make this good, maybe I could get Sam to buy us some good Alcohol. _

_What do you think?_

_-Jake_

Now I just need to break the news to Bella. Well I will just text her, It sounded like she was doing something with the family today, well what she calls family. Yeah I will just leave her a message.

_Hey my lovely Bella! _

_I just wanted to pass on the news that the party has been cancelled tonight_

_And that it will be after graduation Friday. Hope you will be there._

_It wouldn't be a party without you._

_Always yours_

_-Jake_

That should do it. Now I need to start making a list for Sam and then beg him like crazy to get the stuff for us. He probably will if we give him money and he joins the party… right? Bella will be mine by the end of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the book.**

A/N: Sorry it is taking so long to write. Not getting many reviews so i'm not as compelled to write as fast. But also i am trying to plan the midnight party at Barns & Noble for the Breaking Dawn Book. It is taking a lot more time then I thought it would. I am so excited for it. Lots of activities.

Well I hope this chapter is better then the last and I get a lot more reviews. I love to hear from you even if you just say, "Yo this chapter sucks!" just anything to let me know that hey stop writing this story, or you know anything positive is always greatly accepted as well.

Anyway hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 4: Game, Set, Match?

Saturday: 2 hours later

APOV

After finding out from Bella that Jake cancelled on her. Well let's just say my scheming was in motion. She seemed kind of upset that Jake did cancel though. I really don't see why she likes him, even if he was just a friend to her. He is a total pig and it so obvious that he wants Bells for one thing. I was just glad she didn't have anything to do on this long weekend. Eddie's soccer camp didn't start until the weekend after graduation, and I know he doesn't want to spend time with Lauren. Bells and Eddie are so obvious sometimes it's just ridiculous why they aren't together.

Em and Rose were able to take Monday and Tuesday off of work to come along on our little road trip. Em was a little iffy and my plan with Bells and my brother, but from a little persuasion from both me and Rose he seemed to ease up… a little bit. And Rose's amazingly gorgeous cousin Jasper seemed to help as well, he was able to calm Em down when I first brought it up. He also seemed to be up for anything that I wanted to do on this road trip. Mom and Dad had helped me get some of the great places they had gone on their visit to Cali. I had something planned for every moment their including tonight. Jasper seemed just as eager as I was to get going.

Man was he… he was… not even words can describe how beautiful that man was. And the way he made me feel when I was around him. I might have to work some of my own magic to get that man. He was so helpful too, he was putting my luggage into Em's jeep while I was helping Bella pack. His blue eyes were so… No alice, Bella first, she is the reason for this get away. Well her and Eddie anyway. Then I can work on Jasper, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt along the way… right?

"Alice?"

"What?" I asked a little to harshly, being pulled from my fantasizing of Jasper was not something I was ready to leave just yet.

"Sorry geez!" Ooops, poor Bella she has no idea what I have planned. I'm going to have to grow some balls and show her true Sex Kitten side to my brother. I already know he loves her, that not the problem, he just needs to act on his feels… and I know just the outfit.

BPOV

Man what has gotten into her? First she is snapping my head off not she is grinning like a freaky elf.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just… zoned out. Anyway hear pack this, oh and this!" She sounds a little to excited for my own good. I wonder what she is up to.

"Alice, when am I going to wear that? Where did you even get that? It's not mine I know that for a fact." I noticed a lot of clothing and a swimsuit that she packed I had not seen before. Did she think I was like her and Rose where I could pull of anything and look just as amazing, Hell no, I don't think so.

"I did a little shopping through out the school year. Bells this is the summer before college! We are going to make it a summer that you will never forget. No regrets got it? If you want something TAKE IT! That is going to be our theme for this summer ok? So remember that." She had a point. I need to be bold, strong, and do things I would never normally do.

_Knock… Knock…_

"Come in!" Alice and I both yelled then started to giggle. I always had a great time with Alice and she was like a sister to me. She would never lead me in the wrong direction and she looked after me. I should not doubt her. If she says I need to make this summer better then all the rest, well then that is what I am going to do.

"Hey Ali, I need help in my room quick." Oh god just the sound of Edward's velvety voice makes me go weak at the knees. I turned around to see my god's face and what I saw was a man with just a towel around his beautifully toned waist. NOTHING else! My eyes were roaming his chiseled body. I didn't look at his eyes, his hair was wet and messy, which turned me on even more. But then I caught his deep emerald eyes watching mine. I could feel myself losing balance just at the dazzling look he was giving me with his crooked smile, so I went to sit on the bed. Unfortunately, fate decided to humiliate me further. When I sat at the edge of the bed, thinking I was back further then I really was, I slide right off the bed and right on to the floor. "Ouch!" I could feel my face burning red. First he caught me gawking at his amazing body, and now this.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Edward was right at my side in a second. He sounded concerned but I thought I heard a hint of laughter in his voice that he was trying to old back. Speak Bella you half wit. I could not look in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…" way to go. That didn't sound bold, strong, and it is most defiantly something I always do around Edward. I hesitantly looked up at him as he handed me his hand to help me up. He had that beautiful crooked smile on his face. Man did I love that face. I took a quick glance at Alice and noticed she was smiling from ear to ear with a knowing look in her eyes. She was looking back and forth between Edward and I. I could tell she was holding in her excitement. She was holding her hands down in front of her tightly.

"What?" Edward said as he made sure I was steady on my feet before he let my hand go. He must have noticed the look she was giving the both of us too. Did he not like what she was basically implying? Of course he didn't, He was older, and had girls like Lauren, that had experience, and were perfect and beautiful. He would never go for a plain jane like me.

"Nothing, now get out I will be over after I am done here!" She said as she pushed him out the door shutting it in his face. Then locking the door behind her she said in almost a whisper, but load enough for me to hear. "Oh.My.God!"

"What? What's wrong?" I had a feeling I knew where she going but I couldn't help but ask.

"You like my brother!" she practically yelled. My eyes widened realizing how loud she really was and I ran over to her and put my hand over her mouth. Of course being me as I was doing this I tripped myself slamming Alice and myself into the door. But I was still able to keep my hand over her mouth just in case.

"Alice will you shut that trap of yours? I do not like Edward." She raised her eye brows. I was never a good kier and Alice always seemed to know everything anyway. I took my hand away slowly.

"Bella you don't fool anyone. And your little stunt with the bed is poof of that." Oh god she's right. "I knew you would see it my way! Don't worry Bells we will get him back for that little stunt he pulled just now with the towel. And I know just the outfit." Sometimes I am glad to have Alice around. "Here go put this on, it will drive him crazy!" And now was not one of those times.

EPOV

After Alice pushed me out I had to listen. I couldn't help myself, the look in Bella's eyes told me. She defiantly liked what she saw, and her actions where flattering. I couldn't help put think if Alice wasn't in the room what could have happened. Bella's full soft lips where just calling me. Begging for me to just gently caress them with my own.

"Oh.My.God!" Alice's voice broke me away from my dreaming. And I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear them better.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella didn't sound panicked, she actually sounded apprehensive, like she really didn't want to know.

"You like my brother!" I can't believe she is being that blunt, and that loud. God do I ever want to know? Then before I knew what was going on my head hit the door and I pulled away. It sounded like someone, probably Bella, slammed into the door.

"Alice will you shut that trap of yours? I do not like Edward." I grimaced at her words. She doesn't like me… Bella doesn't like me. And why would she? She didn't approve of my behavior with the girls at school. I was in a trance. I didn't even realize that I had slid down to the floor. Head in hands just thinking. That was until the cough broke my train of thought. I lifted my head to see Jasper standing in front of me.

"Hey man, want to talk about it?" his presence calmed me instantly. I already felt comfortable around him and I have only known him for a couple hours. "You don't have to, but maybe I could help… maybe?" He really was a nice guy. He lent out his hand to help me up.

"Umm, sure. Let's talk in my room so I can finish packing. Maybe you could help me with that too." I said hoping I could get my emotions off my chest. Emmitt is my best friend and a manly man so talking about emotions was not something we did. Besides the fact that Bella is his baby sister and he is very, VERY protective over her. Alice is my sister and Bella's best friend. Although she knows I like Bella that's all she knows. I can't talk to her about my feelings. She would make to big a deal about it and probably embarrasses me one way or another. I let out a heavy sigh. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I felt calm again, relaxed. This guy is crazy, in a good way. He could be very helpful this weekend.

I gestured for him to walk into my room first then fallowed closing the door behind me. I walked over to my suitcase and looked at what I had packed. Nothing special but Alice did give me a couple of color schemes to go with so I made sure I had them in there. She would kill me if I didn't, then we would probably have to take a shopping trip as well.

"So Edward" Jasper started sitting at my desk looking at the one pictures I had sitting there. It was of Rose, Emmitt, Alice, Bella, and myself the last time we were in Cali. The summer before Bella and Emmitt's parents died. We all were so happy back then, and had not of the problems we have now. We were young and carefree. "this picture is a really great one of all you guys. Rose and Emmitt have been together for a while now, I guess." He was trying to make small talk, it was nice of him. He must have known how iffy I was about talking about my feelings.

"Yeah, that was before all the problems. It has been a couple years that they have been together. I think that summer was when they first started dating. Rose has been great with Bella. Which means a lot to Emmitt." I said with a little sadness in my voice that I knew Jasper could hear.

"I am sure it means a lot to you as well." He said looking up from the picture to me. "Man, if you like her so much then why don't you do something about it?" haha, I had to laugh in my mind at that. If he only knew Emmitt and his craziness.

"It's not that easy. First of all Emmitt is my best frie-" Jasper cut me off at that.

"Because you are Emmitt's best friend I think he would rather you with her then some jerk that's not going to treat her as good as you would. Don't you think?" oh he was good.

"You don't know how protective he is over her." I let out a sigh then continued. "After their parents died, Emmitt went a little crazy. Bella is all he has left and he thinks he is doing her good by keeping such a tight leash on her. Rose has been a big help, he has lightened up a bit. But it's still his baby sister." I put my head down, it seemed so hopeless.

"Edward, it is obvious that you love them both." I nodded my head in agree meant so he continued. "It is also obvious that you are in love with Bella." I went to protest but he put his hand up and I closed my mouth. He was right I did. "So talk to Emmitt, I mean he is all Bella has right? So go to him first, but either way he goes. For it or against it, it is really what do you and Bella want. Talk to her, find out what she wants. Make her fall in love with you so you have no doubts."

"Jasper, you are a good man. Thank you. Its good to finally get this out, helps me clear my head." I had a smile on my face and Jasper gave me a warming friendly smile back.

"So can I ask you something?" he seemed a little shy now.

"Yeah of course man, anything."

"Your sister, is she single?" I just stared at him, and I think that my mouth was hanging open because he looked at me grimaced and then looked down at his feet. I composed myself enough to answer his question.

"Yeah she is, but I really don't think you know what you are getting yourself into with that one." I had to laugh at that. Jasper lifted his head a smile from ear to ear and a twinkle in his eye. He would be good for Alice, and maybe it would stop her meddling.

APOV

I just walked into Edwards room and froze in my spot. There at his desk was my greek god Jasper. With a huge smile on his face. Both Edward and Jasper jumped at my intrusion and both their eyes went wide as the took side glanced at each other then back at me.

"Don't you knock Alice?" Edward asked as he got up from his bed and zipped up his suitcase.

"Just pay back for before with the towel. Speaking of which why are you not dressed yet? Em, Rose, Bells and myself are all packed up. We are only waiting for you mr. so get your cute little booty moving ok." I walked over to his closet and started searching for something he could wear. "Here," I threw a shirt and some jeans along with a black button up on his bed. "put that on and meet us out by the cars in five, we need to get going if we are going to get there early enough." I rushed out of the room steeling one more glance at Jasper as I left. I noticed that he had his eyes on me before I closed the door. Oh that boy did wonders to my body that I couldn't even describe.

I went down stairs and out said to see all three leaning against Em's Jeep.

"Ali, not everyone is going to fit in my jeep you do realize that right?" I laughed to myself. He didn't pay that close attention when I was telling everyone the plan earlier today.

"I know Em, that's why Eddie will be driving his car. I figured you, Rose, Jasper, and myself will ride in the jeep and Bells, and Eddie can take his car." I looked at Bella and her eyes went wide and she was about to protest when Jasper and Edward walked out. "Great we can start going." I said giving Bella a wink. She let out a sigh and walked over to the Volvo.

"So what's going on?" Jasper asked and they both made it to the group.

"You are riding with Em, Rose, and myself. And you Eddie are taking your care." He growled something along the lines of _its Edward_ but I didn't care. "And Bella will be going with you." He looked at me with a dumb founded look, then at Bella, then back at me.

He walked over to the Volvo put his suitcase in the back seat. Then he opened the door for Bells and let her in with a smile on his face.

If I may say: Game, Set, Match…

A/N: Alice, Bella, and Rose's outfits will be in my profile if i can figure out how to get them there. haha

Also i was thinking of changing my rating to "M". Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the book.**

A/N- First i would like to say that i live in Central PA and i have no idea how long it would really take to get from Forks to Cali.

Second I changed my rating because there is drinking involved and somethings may get carried away in later chapters.

Third I would like to thank everyone that has Reviewed my last chapter. It means a lot and i am so glad that I had a day off of work today to get my chapter 5 out.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE review.

And again the girls outfits will be in my profile.

Chapter 5: Payback

Saturday: 8:00 pm

EmPOV

I was a little uneasy having Edward and Bella alone together that long. I mean we all grew up together and I now it was not the first time they have been alone together, but after hearing Alice's plan and thinking of Edward as not just my best friend made me a little uncomfortable with their aloneness. Thank god for Rose. She was my rock, when I felt weak and helpless she was always there to make me feel better. I knew what I had to do, but I was afraid to do it for one reason… Bella. I needed to talk to the guys.

Alice was nice enough to give me and Rose our own Hotel room. And she reassured me that her and Bella would be sharing a room, and Edward and Jasper would be sharing a room of their own. Jasper… that guy is something else. I really got to bond with him on the drive down. He was shy at first but after a half hour he was joking right along with me, much to the girl's displeasure. I really felt comfortable with him.

I glanced at the clock, it was a little after 8. We didn't need to head to the dance club until 9:30 and I knew the girls would be shut up in Alice and Bella's room until then. So I got up off the bed and walked over to Jasper and Edward's room. I had to talk now if this was THE weekend to do it.

_Knock, knock_

"Hey, Emmett what's wrong?" how did Jasper know something was wrong? I didn't even say a word.

"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked looking from side to side , making sure no one was there to hear me, or see me this vulnerable.

"Yeah… sure, of course!" Jasper sputtered out as he opened the door wider to reveal a huge room. It had natural tone colors throughout the room with two queen size beds. Edward was sitting on one with a worried look on his face. I still hadn't talked to him since yesterday night, and that was more like yelling then talking. I could have sworn I heard him gulp as I sat next to him on the bed. His hands were in his lap, as he fidgeted with his fingers. Jasper sat on the bed across from us with a questionable look on his face. I guess I could be nice, after all he cared about Bella and her well-being as much as I do.

"Ed," I ran my hand threw my curly hair not looking at him, but at my feet. "I know you were only trying to help. I know you care about her. All I ask is that you tell me. I don't want her sneaking off either, but if I at least know you are with her, I know she will be safe." I looked up after that to see Edward's eyes wide with shock, and hi mouth gaping opened. I had to laugh when Jasper had to kick Edward in the shin to get him out of his shocked state.

"Emmett, I… what…" he stopped closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Then dropping his hand and looking at me again, " she does mean a lot to me," he said in a whispered voice. " You both do, and I promise to tell you everything." He vowed. I gave him a smile and patted him on the back. He relaxed instantly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jasper asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Ok, well… umm, I really don't know how to say this." I was just trying to waist time. "You know Rose and I have been going strong for a while now, and I love her just as much now, as I did then, probably even more so now." I could feel their eyes burning holes into my head, so I took a deep breath and spit out the next line. "I'm going to ask Rose to marry me." I heard a gasp next to me. I knew Edward would understand why I was nervous about it. But looking up at Jasper, again with a confused looking on his face, but this time not just looking at me but back and forth between the two of us. The bed got lighter as I noticed Edward started to pace the foot of the beds.

"That's great man! Rose will be extremely happy I know that for a fact." Jasper said still looking between the two of us unsure of the problem.

"Rose is not the one I'm worried about. After everything she has been through with me, I have every confidence she will say Yes." I knew he still didn't understand.

"Who then-"

"Bella" Edward and I said at the same time cutting him off.

"But she loves you Emmett, and Rose. I'm sure she would want you happy." I really didn't want to get this emotional about it but I felt I could tell Jasper anything. And I wanted him to understand Edward and my concern about this.

"Bella was really affected by our parent's death. I'm not saying that I wasn't but we both handled it differently." I took a deep breath. This killed me and I could feel the tears threatening to break threw my tough façade. "I was not there for her. I was relying on Rose and she was helping me deal with everything. Yes, Bella loves Rose now, but she resented Rose for a long time. It was my fault. I shut Bells out." I had to stop as a tear trailed down my face. Edward came and sat next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault, nor is it Rose's. You know Bella doesn't deal with change well." He said trying to sooth me. I ignored him and continued.

"Obviously Bells blamed Rose. I was her only family left and I knew she wasn't going to take it out on me." I let out a heavy breath. Why is this still so hard? "Well to make a long story short, I was able to convince Bells that it was my fault. And with that she lightened up on Rose and now they are great friends."

"And you guys are worried a commitment, like marriage, will give Bella the idea that you're leaving her again. That she is being replaced?" Jasper asked.

"We _**know**_ she will." Edward said. "She puts on a good front. She acts strong and brave, but she breaks down when she's alone." Edward looked down and his voice sounded pained. "I've heard it." We were all quiet for a moment.

"I think then you need to talk to Bella and help her understand." Jasper said and Edward agreed. I nodded my head in agreement but still didn't feel any better. I had to figure out when I would talk to Bella. Maybe this weekend wasn't the best idea.

BPOV

I am so glade they only had an hour and a half to play Bella Barbie.

"Ok Bells, now when we play the song you know the moves we showed you right?" Alice asked as she did a final check of my makeup.

"Alice I don't know if I could do that. I'm not confident like you and Rose." Rose had pulled me out of the chair and walked me over to the full length mirror. I gasped at what I saw. I did not look like me. I looked hot!

"You are hot." Rose said reading my mind, "Edward is going to die when he sees you."

"And then your going to touchier the hell out of him." Alice said a little wickedly. I gave her a skeptical look in the mirror. I have never tired to act sexy before. What if I made a fool of myself? "Bells, remember no regrets." Bold, strong, and I will be sexy tonight. I said to myself. Then I looked at Rose and remembered who was all here with us.

"Emmett!" I gasped.

"Oh, honey don't worry about your brother. He won't be able to keep his hands off this." She said as she gestured to her outfit. She always looked amazing. Her and Alice both but tonight words could not describe. I was thankful that our outfits were similar. Although mine felt so much more revealing. But I guess that was the idea. All eyes on me tonight, and my heels, well I was praying I could stay on my feet.

"Ladies are we ready to knock some socks off tonight?" Alice lived for this. To tease the hell out of men, then leave them high and dry. Although I had a feeling she had her heart set on one tall, blue eyed, blond haired god that came with us. Tonight I would make it a night to remember.

_Knock, knock_

AH! I had to scream in my head. Was I ready for this? "Rose," she looked at me confused at my outburst as she put her hand on the door, "my brother?"

She smiled, "oh honey, don't worry about him. Promise I will keep him under control." She said reassuringly. God did I love that women.

She opened the door and I heard cat calls coming from the hallway. I knew it was the guys and I couldn't help but hope they did that for me. Then Ali stepped out the door, and I heard Em yell, "Damn Ali!" and another cat call. I also heard a smack over the head not sure if it was Rose or Edward. Probably Edward, Rose didn't get jealous. Now I slowly stepped out the door. Making sure it was closed behind me before looking into anyones eyes. Before I looked up I heard a gasp, then a growl, and then a slap. It was pretty funny but I held in my laughter. I finally looked at everyone, Edward and Jasper were wided eyed and open mouthed. Em was rubbing the back of his head while Rose was glaring at him with her arms across her chest. Rose cleared her throat.

"Baby sis, you are defiantly rocking that dress as much as it displeases me to admit it." I couldn't help but blush. He was at least trying and I was grateful for that.

"Thanks Em, you look good too." And I gave him the biggest smile I could while he pulled me into a bear tight hug.

I looked over at Edward and Jasper. Jasper had composed himself at least and had a smile on his face.

"Men, I don't know about you but I think we are going to have to beat the guys away tonight." All of us girls giggled at his statement. Our giggling broke Edward out of his daze. Well it was that or because Jasper nudged him in the side. I was leaning towards Jasper. But I noticed that Jasper was staring over my head. I fallowed his gaze and he was looking at the glare on Emmett's face, which was directed at Edward. I reached for Rose's hand and squeezed it in a panic.

"So are we going to stand here all night or are we going to go have some fun?" she said pulling Em's arm.

Em and Rose were leading to the lobby of the hotel. We were going to take a stretch limo so we only needed to remember where are room keys were. Alice and Jasper fallowed behind them. They seemed to be comfortable together. Maybe a little more so then usual for Alice. I noticed that she kept throwing glances over her shoulder. I think she was trying to watch me and Edward.

"Bessa," his voice made me jump. He was whispering in my ear, and it sounded a little strained. Was that my doing? "sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know how amazing you look tonight." I instantly blushed. I was probably as red as Rose's dress. I looked down watching were my feet were walking so I didn't fall. Bold Bella, come on you can do this. I looked up at his beautiful green eyes.

"Why thank you. And you do not look half bad yourself." I told him as I touched his shoulder and slowly slid my fingers down his arm while my eyes looked him up and down. I met his eyes again, smiled and walked a little faster to catch up with everyone else. Oh god, taking my hand off his arm was so hard. I wanted to touch every part of his body.

EPOV

Oh god, Bella is going to kill me with that dress. It just moves with her slender body so well. When she touched my arm and then started to walk away I just wanted to grab her arm, push her up against the wall and have my way with her.

Em would kill me if he knew what I was thinking. He was giving me the death glare just looking at her for so long. Oh, god please just let me survive tonight.

BPOV

It only took us about 10 minutes to get to the club. And after Alice, Rose, and myself convinced the bouncer to let us in so we didn't have to wait, the guys went to the bar to get us drinks while we got a table.

"Bella, your, me and rose are going to dance together before we release you on poor Eddie." Alice said with that grin on her face again. I nodded as the guys came back with our drinks. Edward handed me mine that he had gotten for me.

"What is this?" I asked looking up at him. He blushed a little and leaned down to my ear. My heart was going to jump out of my chest. I just knew it, I had to concentrate on my breathing.

"Sex on the Beach." He whispered. I just about fell off my seat. Holy hell what was this man trying to do to me. I don't feel guilty at all now for what I was about to do. I looked up at him, smiled whispered back, "perfect" and chugged down my drink. Edward raised his eyebrow. I turned to my girls saw they had finished their drinks just as fast.

"Ready ladies?" Alice said once again. We all smiled at each other and walked down to the dance floor together. Leaving the guys speechless at the table.

"You ready to make a few guy's pants a little tight this evening?" Rose said, Alice and I just laughed at her question. But we were ready.

Maneater came on and we all squealed. We loved this song and it was really perfect for seducing the guys to come down with us. We all started dance suggestively with the music, making guys around us start to look. When we were grinding up on each other a few guys got a little bold and tried to get in on it. Luckily my brother was still protective over us three, so he was down in a heart me scaring all guys away. As Rose pulled Em away she looked over she shoulder and winked at me. I nodded my head with a grin. Alice and disappeared in the crowd with Jasper. I sure to get the DJ to play the song. And there he was. My personal angel come to save me from all those pigs.

"Bella, would you like to dance with me?" he asked in a sweet soft voice. I felt a little dirty for what I was about to do to him, but oh how I wanted to see what it _would_ do to him.

I smiled up at him, "If you think you can keep up." I said and it was perfect timing. Right Turr came on, blaring. Edward grabbed my hand, but I spun myself around so that way my back was against his chest. I started grinding with just a little space between us, he had his hands on my waist but very lightly barley touching me. This wouldn't do. So I didn't it… Oh yeah, I went there… I dropped it like it was hot. As I brought my butt up I made sure there was no space between us. Letting my booty rub right up into his… well yeah there… and I could tell he was getting excited. Which was making me even more excited.

As I got all the way up, I leaned my back against his chest as I lifted my arms above my head and around his neck. Just swaying my butt in his manhood, which was getting harder by the minute. He never spoke a word. I was not entirely sure he could with my shocking moves. I was proud of myself and I hope I would be able to keep it up. His hands were not on me though. They were hovering at my hips. Swaying with the motion.

I was not satisfied with that. I needed to feel his touch. I was dying to feel his hands on my body, any part, I didn't care where. So I slowly leaned my head against him as I put my hands threw his hair. I heard him let out a low moan, and I wanted more. I wanted to hear it loader. FINALLY, after that moan he couldn't help but put his hands on me. He grabbed my hips and pushed my butt into him harder. I let out a gasp of air, and I had to control myself. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. "Sorry, does this bother you?" he asked in a husky voice. Oh god he was too sexy for his own good. I shock my head so he knew he didn't scare me. Then he pushed on one side of my hip turning me around to face him. My arms were around his neck, his hands were on my lower back pushing me as close to him as possible. We were just swaying slowly, I didn't even realize when the song had changed I was so involved in Edward. I was just staring into his eyes, trying to read the emotions I was seeing there. Lust was very prominent but there was something else, love maybe? No he couldn't love me. He started to lean his head down a little closer to mine, now and then breaking our eye contact so he could glance at my lips. I did the same. I wanted to feel his lips on mine.

_Cough_

Edward and I broke out of our trans and looked to the side. Edward immediately pushed me away from him. And I glared at Emmett.

"Bells, do you mind if I cut in?" He asked sweetly trying to stay on my good side. Edward stepped away and walked back to the table, not looking back at me once. That hurt a bit and I didn't know what to say. So I just nodded my head and took my brothers hand. I never looked at him thought I either looked passed him or kept my head down. "Bells, you like him a lot don't you?" I knew Rose couldn't keep him for long. Why did I think I could get away with anything when Emmett was around.

I let out a sigh, "Em does it even matter? You don't approve of any guy I like, or whatever." I really didn't want Emmett to know that I like Edward, let alone was in love with him.

Before he could say anything though, Rose found us. Pulled Emmett away from me and started yelling at him. I left them and walked back to the table were I saw Alice and Jasper were. "Hey where's Edward?" I asked when I got there. Alice patted the seat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I saw you two out there tonight. That was pretty hot Bells, I'm proud of you." She said with a smile but avoiding my question all together. I gave her a look, pulled away from her and crossed my arms over my chest. She let out a sign but still had a grin on her face. "He went back to the Hotel. He mumbled something about needing a cold shower." Alice and Jasper laughed. My eyes went wide, and my face must have gone bright red. "Bells that a good thing and don't worry about it. We are all leaving when Rose and Em are finished." Did Jasper know our plan? Wait a second, they are sitting pretty close there… what's going on? Alice must have noticed my confused gaze, looking between the two of them. She just smiled and mouthed 'later'.

When we got back to the Hotel, I didn't see Edward again. I went to my room took a shower, and went right to bed. I didn't even wait up to hear Alice tell me her story, my mind was going on Edward overdrive and I could not have anything else in my head. I can't believe that I did that tonight. That was not me, well at least the normal me. I guess I did have a sexy side, and I hope I could call upon it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the book.**

A/N: Hey everyone! first off i would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews... they mean a lot to me. two i would like to thank shugawild for looking over my work for me. I do believe you helped me get my point across a bit better! THANK YOU EVERYONE.

Please keep the reviews coming, it helps me write what you guys want to see happen. Pictures are on profile.

Chapter 6: Team Tease

Sunday: 8:30 am

APOV

I couldn't wait any longer. It was still early. But Bella went right to bed when we got back last night and I wanted so badly to tell her about my night.

"Bells! Wake up!" I said, shaking her shoulders. She released a moan and pulled the pillow over her head. I had to laugh. It was the same thing Eddie did when he tried to ignore me. "Alright you asked for it." I stumbled to a standing position on her bead and started to jumping, singing as loud as possible, 'Wake up Bella, Wake up.' Out of nowhere a pillow came flying at my face throwing me back down on the bed. Bella started laughing hysterically as I tried to put on my best pout face.

"OK… ok… I'm… up!" she said in between her fits of laughter. I lunged the pillow back at her while she caught her breath. "Sorry for cutting you short last night." Bella said as she started to blush. "I had a lot on my mind." I smiled at her. I already knew how much she loved Eddie. "How was your night?" she asked curiosity dripping in her voice, probably to get the attention off of her.

"Oh! My! Gosh! Bella you will not believe my night. When I left you and Rose to change the music, Jasper offered to come with me. His excuse was in case those guys tried something again. How sweet is that? He wants to protect me already!" I gushed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Em scared the pants off those guys. They weren't coming near us again." She said. We both laughed at her crazy, lovable big bear of a brother.

"Anyway," I sighed. "He was the perfect gentleman. He walked me across the dance floor to our table. He kept his hand at the small of my back the entire time. He pulled my chair out for me, and offered to get me something to drink. We talked about everything! He really opened up to me and when he was listening to my endless babble, he was really listening to me, Bella." I said all in one long breath. "And when he was looking into my eyes with his deep baby blues…" I trailed off into remembering the way he looked at me. It was so amazing and it made me nervous, which is probably why I talked so much last night.

"Alice… earth to Alice!" Bella's voice shattered my daze.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed a little with a giggle. "I'm going to call the guys to make sure they're up. Then we can work on our outfits when Rose decides to grace us with her presents." I said as I picked up my phone in search for Jaspers number. I was kind of nervous to call him, but I knew if I tried to call Eddie he would ignore his phone. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy with every ring. I was getting anxious. _What if he didn't want to talk to me? What if he realized last night was a mistake and he didn't want to lead me on? What if he is mad that I put my number in his phone, and personalized the ring?_ I started to bite my nails until I heard his voice.

JasPOV

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_What is that? _I looked around and saw a phone glowing on the night stand between Edward's bed and mine.

"Hey Edward, your phone is ringing." I said as I sat up in bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to find sleep again even if I tried.

"That's not my phone." Edward mumbled and slammed the pillow over his head. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said as I let a yawn slip my lips.

"Jazz." I froze. I looked at the screen of the phone. It was Alice. I took a better look at the phone to make sure it was mine. It was. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I put your number in my phone last night and mine in yours. You can delete it if you want." She sounded so nervous.

"No that's fine." I said as I got out of bed and pulled myself to the bathroom. I wasn't sure how Edward would feel about me talking to his sister. He was in his own world last night. He didn't notice anyone, let alone Alice and I. I was hoping that he would not be like Emmett was with Bella. Edward seemed more at ease with Alice. I was still waiting for her to say something but it was quiet on the other end. "So…"

"Oh! Sorry! Just wanted to remind you that breakfast is at 10:30 so be over here no later." She sped through her words, "Make sure my brother gets up too, or I will come over and make him get up. We have a big day planned and I'm sure he doesn't want to miss it." The scheming in her voice was hard to ignore, even over the phone. What exactly _did_ she have planned for us today? Then I heard a big thud and Alice yelling 'hey!'

"Is everything okay over there?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," she said in her perky voice with a little giggle. "Bells just being a little shy. But anyway, be ready! And get Edward up!" her tone was a little commanding, yet still sweet as ever.

"I'm jumping in to the shower now." I reassured her. The most amazing sound came from the other end of the phone. I heard her moan. It was the most arousing sound I could ever imagine and I was determined to make her do it again.

"Ok, bye…" she said very sweetly, and then hung up before I could reply back. I couldn't help it. I had the most stupid grin on my face the whole time I was in the shower.

BPOV

After Alice was done talking to Jasper, which gave her the cutest little blush I might add, I snatched my phone, pushed 1 and send. I knew Em would pick up. He usually worried too much about me to ignore my calls.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He didn't sound worried. I think he asked more out of habit then anything else.

"Nothing, Alice just wanted me to remind you and Rose that breakfast is at 10:30." I told him. Alice was bouncing in front of me to get my attention. "Hey, Em, hold on one second, okay?" I put my phone to my chest. "What, Alice?"

"Tell him to send Rose ASAP! We have work to do." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I nodded while I put the phone back to my ear. "Em, can you please tell Rose the we need her here ASAP. According to Alice we have a lot of work to do. Thanks." As soon as I hung the phone up, Alice grabbed it out of my hand threw it on the bed while pushing me into the bathroom.

"Shower! We need to get you ready for day two of Eddie touchier." I tried to protest and failed. When Alice had her mind set, you couldn't get around it. Usually she was easy to get along with and she wasn't so pushy, but she was determined about something. Obviously making me a tease was the key to her game plan.

"Ok, but as you play 'Bella Barbie' will you let me know what's going on today? You know how I hate surprises, and I need to be prepared. I don't want Em blowing up in my face because of something you had planned." She agreed, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

While I was in the shower I heard a knock on the room door, preceded with squealing. Rose was here, and I'm almost positive she was ready for the day's big events. _How come I am the only one who does not know what's going on?_ I let out a sigh, I had to face my doom sooner or later.

I opened the bathroom door to the two most amazingly hot women I know. Rose was sporting a hooded white top that stopped just below her chest showing off her toned stomach. There was yellow and orange going across her chest with a black sail boat and a bird with some writing above that. She also had the cutest little red skirt that emphasized how long her legs were. On her feet she had Black flip flops that had a little heel. What surprised me more was that Alice almost looked like she was wearing the same thing with little differences. She was wearing the same hooded top but in pink instead of white. It also looked good on her and made her look longer then she was with it ending just under her chest. She had the cutes printed stretch skirt on, that had many different colors in it. Alice totally pulled it off, and then she just had simple white flip flops on that had pink, yellow, and blue circles on the top part. They both looked stunning, but it made me nervous about what they had ready for me.

"Hurry up Bella! Sit there" Alice said pulling me to a chair she had pulled out from the desk. Rose came over and started to blow dry my hair straight while Alice was going threw my suitcase picking out what I was wearing today.

"You guys, what's going on? What are we doing, and why are you two wearing basically the same thing?" I was more than a little nervous if they expected me to wear that.

"Hold still Bella, damn!" Rose said as she pulled my head back. "Ok now listen, all we are doing is going to the beach. Ok we are going to play volleyball, and then we have a special dinner planned for tonight." Rose said as she curled the ends of my hair and then pulled it back into a pony tail.

"That's it?" I couldn't believe that was all they had planned. With the look in Alice's eyes I knew there was more going on than what they were telling me.

"Well," Alice started. "put this on, and the yellow suit should match perfectly with that too." I took the pile of clothing she handed me and walked back into the bathroom.

I picked up the blue top that looked exactly like Rose and Alice's hooded tops. _Oh great, this isn't going to turn out well._ I slipped it over my yellow bikini top and did the same with the cute little yellow skirt she had picked out for me. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked at how… sexy I looked! My chest was emphasized with the bikini top so it was showing a bite of cleavage with the shirt, if you could even call it a shirt. My toned stomach looked amazing, even though I was as white as a ghost. The skirt hardly covered my behind. The sandal wedges that were yellow and white stripped made my legs look extra long. This was going to be hard to wear around my brother, although my bikini would show more and he never said anything about it, well to me at least. But I guess the last time we were at the beach together I looked quite different. This should be interesting.

I opened the door to show the girls and was attacked by squeals.

"OH! MY! GOSH! Bell you look amazing! You will knock my brothers flip flops off." Alice giggled with a wink as I glared at her.

"I didn't realize this was for you brother, Alice. What are you trying to do?" I accused, feeling my previous suspicions rise again.

"Ok, here is the plan, sweet cheeks…" Rose started, filling me in.

EPOV

Bella was unbelievable last night. She parties a lot so it's hard to believe that it was the alcohol after just one drink. Everything about her turned me on: the way she looked, how she smelled, the sexy glances she was throwing my way…what was I going to do? There was Emmett to consider. He was… is my best friend, and he didn't look pleased last night when he cut in, interrupting our moment.

It was like Bella and I where in our own little world last night. So much emotion was passing threw me, and I couldn't explain it. I'd never felt that way before. I do know that when those men tried to get on my Bella, jealousy took over and I was never so glad to have Emmett interfere. Who knows what I would have done. Wait, did I just say my Bella? I know she isn't mine but, still it feels so natural to say that. I'm so confused.

"Hey man." Jasper shouted from the bathroom with a towel over his head as he dried his hair. "Alice wants us over for breakfast. I guess she ordered room service and we are all meeting in their room." I raised my eye brow at him. "What?"

"I know you saw me and Bella last night. I don't know what to do, or how to act. Obviously we have to talk about it. But what if she doesn't want to? What if she was just having fun like she does at all the other parties she goes to? What if she doesn't like me like I like her? Ugh!" I know I was babbling but being confused didn't work for me.

"I think the entire club last night saw you and Bella. I don't know what to tell you though. My advice would be just play it cool and let her come to you. You know if she wants to talk she will come to you. She's a girl."

"Not a normal girl." I said under my breath. But I considered his advice. It made perfect sense. If it was nothing then I wouldn't have to humiliate myself in front of everyone. As Jasper moved to the bed I took a look at the clock. "Holy hell, its 9:45 in the morning! What time are we supposed to be there and why does it have to be so early?" I would gladly sleep until lunch.

"Sorry, if you go back to sleep Alice has ordered me to let you know that she will wake you herself. I'm guessing that wouldn't be pleasant. We need to be over there by 10:30 so you better get your shower. Evidently, Alice has a big day planned. We're going to the beach, so make sure you put your suit on." With that I got up off the very warm and comfortable bed and sluggishly dragged myself into the bathroom.

"Okay, man, lets head over." I announced to Jasper as I walked out of the bathroom. I jumped a little bit when instead of Jasper, it was Emmett. I could feel the heat of my face turning red. "Oh hey, what's up?" I didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen him since he cut in last night.

"Jasper went over already. I told him I would wait for you. Do you care if we talk a minute?" He seemed awkward, like he didn't want to be here.

"Sure man, is there anything wrong?"

"You're my best friend, and I don't know what Bella and I would have done with out your family over the past couple of years." I started to say something but he put his hand up stopping me. "Let me get this out while I can. I love you like you were my brother, and you and Alice are as every much apart of my family as Bella is." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. Dude if you are into my sister that's great and all, but I am her brother. She will not be just another check on your list. She deserves to be treated like a princess, and Edward I know you would do anything for Bella, but can you give up all the other women for her?" I was shocked. I didn't even know how I felt about Bella yet and he was giving me the big brother talk. What could I say, I knew I loved Bella but could I make that last forever? Does she even feel the same? "Sorry," he said breaking me from my train of thought. "What I'm trying to say is, you break her heart, I will break you." We started at each other for an intense moment then both burst out laughing.

"Dude… you have been… watching… too much …TV." I said between breaths.

"I know that was so corny and lame. I'm sorry, but for real, don't hurt her. I don't think she would be able to take it." He said after calming down.

"Let's go get some breakfast, huh?" I wanted to avoid the subject for now. At least until I make sense of things.

We both walked out of my suite and headed over to the girls room. I knew Jasper was there already. I knocked while Emmett and I stood side by side in front of the door.

"It's opened!" someone yelled from inside. I heard Emmett sigh as he opened the door. What we saw next neither of us was prepared for.

"BELLA!" Emmett and I both yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing?" I asked. Stunned by how little she had on. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. I was confused myself because she looked amazing, more than amazing.

"Bella get your butt in that bathroom and put some cloths on." Emmett demanded.

"Em, cool it… Rose and Alice are wearing the same thing and no one has a problem with that so just back off, okay?" Bella yelled at him. Then she turned her stunning brown eyes on me and glared at me, taking any words away from me that I ever could have said.

"Hey guys lets just hurry and eat so we can head to the beach, okay? We're running out of time." Alice said. She was trying to change the subject. It was around 10:30, we had more then enough time. But I was grateful for Bella's death stare to stop.

RPOV

I have no idea what was going on with Edward. It was normal for Em to be so concerned about what Bella wore but for Edward not to want her to wear it. Maybe our plan wouldn't work.

"Rose?" Em's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes, honey?" Em insisted that Jazz and Edward drive the jeep to the beach with Alice and Bells. Em and I were in Edwards car. It didn't make sense to me, but I guess his jeep was more comfortable with four people then this little Volvo.

"I talked to Edward this morning before we came over about Bella."

"EMMETT!" he winced at my reaction. _Good!_ "Do you not want your sister to be happy? What is the matter with you? Wouldn't you prefer your best friend over some stranger, or an ass like Jake? Honestly if Bella hears about this you know what she is going to do."

"Rose I know, I just wanted to let him know that if he treated Bella like he treats his other flavors that I would hurt him. He didn't say it, but Rose, I think he is in love with Bella." He let out a heavy sigh.

"And is that such a bad thing? Em, I love your sister to death, but one of these days I would like you to myself. How is that going to happen if you scare off every guy? First of all Bella is a big girl and she can take care of herself. Second, if Edward cares for her as much as we believe he does. Let him protect her." He seemed to be a little more relaxed which is good considering what we had planned for all of the guys today.

"Love you babe! You know that right?" he asked as he reached over and picked up my hand from my lap, kissed my knuckles and then intertwining our fingers.

"Yes, I know. I love you too." I reassured him as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He is nothing but a big softy with a rough exterior.

EMPOV

We finally made it to the Beach around 12. It was a beautiful day to be on the beach too. The sun was out, the wind was cool, and the water looked refreshing. Surprisingly, it wasn't too crowded. I was thankful for that. I know I need to learn to deal with the fact that Bella is a big girl but I would prefer not to see strangers checking out my sister.

"Em, help the guys bring everything to the beach. Near the volleyball net if you don't mind. Us girls are going to the bathroom before we get out there." Alice yelled from the jeep.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"They always put us to work, its how we keep in shape really." Edward told Jasper as he laughed. It was true. Anytime Alice went shopping it took Edward, Bella, and myself to carry all the bags in, with multiple trips.

"Guy, does Bells know we are planning to play volleyball today?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, she seemed excited why?" Jasper said.

I didn't want to talk about it, so I only answered with a shrug. I knew it reminded me of a time before our parents left. So I imagined it did the same with Bells. But I wasn't about to bring it up. If she needed to talk or cry, she was surrounded by friends.

"Umm, we'll talk later okay Jasper?" Edward said for my benefit I'm sure. He truly was a great friend.

BPOV

"Guys, I don't think I can do this. Besides you saw how Em acted when she saw me in just this." I was so worried the whole trip down I didn't say a word unless I was directly asked a question. Alice held up a conversation with both Jasper and Edward. But I noticed how flirtatious she was being with Jasper. It was cute and he seemed good enough for her. I would have to talk to him one on one. What are best friends for right?

"Don't be silly Bells. I had a little talk with Em on the way here. He will behave himself or else he will not be enjoying the fact that we are sharing a room any longer." We all laughed at that. We knew how sex crazed he was with Rose and for her to deny him was like death to Em. He would do whatever she wanted if she threatened to take sex away.

"Ok, but he totally didn't stay away last night like you said he would." I said challenging her. She let out a big sigh.

"I know, and he paid for that last night. He knows I mean business now okay?" She said a little harshly.

Alice and I both burst out laughing at her mood change.

"Okay Rose. You're the best you know that." I said reassuring her that I was teasing and gave her a hug.

"Ok ladies, its time to get these bodies to work there magic." Alice said jumping. "But not until we have to okay. I will let you know when its time."

At that we headed out to the boys where they had set up the volleyball net. With Rose on my left and Alice on my right I could just hear our theme song now as we walked toward the boys.

_Foxy_

_  
Foxy_

_You know youre a cute little heartbreaker  
Foxy  
You know youre a sweet little lovemaker  
Foxy_

_I wanna take you home  
I wont do you no harm, no  
Youve got to be all mine, all mine_

_Ooh, foxy lady_

Unfortunately my little daydream was interrupted when Em yelled for me to get the ball that was in the jeep. I hurried to fetch the ball and returned to Alice and Rose's sides quickly. I would not be a Foxy Lady with out them.

"So boy's ready for a little healthy competition?" I said as I threw the ball up in the air, catching it when it came back down.

They sauntered their way over. Edward came up to me and paused right in front of my face. My breathing hitched at how sexy he could be without even trying. Then he whispered to me. "Bring it on." As he grabbed the ball out of my hands and went to the other side of the net.

It didn't matter how sexy that man was, the competitive side of me wanted to kick his butt along with my brothers. Poor Jasper was just stuck in the middle of a family war. That made me laugh.

When I turned to look at our opponents I was stunned. Edward was right in front of me with his shirt off. Once I was able to pull away from my gaze I notice that Em and Jasper had also taken their shirts off. Maybe this wasn't going to be that easy. I looked over at Alice nervously. She shook her head at me and waved her hand low, telling me that everything was going to be fine. Then she bent down with suggestive provoking and took one shoe off. I looked to my other side and saw Rose doing the same thing, so I fallowed their lead. I tried to be as sexy as possible while keeping my balance. It was amazingly difficult, Alice and Rose made it look like a piece of cake.

By the time I looked up the guys were just staring at us, wide-eyed and jaws dropped. They may as well have had drool dripping down the bottom of their excited faces. So I decided to be a little cocky.

"Bring it on." I said, directing it at Edward. He gave me his crooked smile, and backed up.

When Edward went to swing his arm up over his head to serve, I could see every muscle in his arm flex. It was so damn sexy. Unfortunately, I was so preoccupied with my fantasies that I missed him serve the ball and the ball flew right above my head and hit the ground not far behind me.

"BELLA!" Both Rose and Alice screamed from behind me. I jumped and turned to look at them, their faces down in the sand. They both tried to save my butt and failed. _I need to get my act together. Everyone knows I'm better then this._ Alice and Rose got up and walked up to me. Alice went on her tip toes to whisper in my ear.

"Bella get it together. Don't let him have the upper hand. You know how cocky he gets when he wins." I nodded in agreement and we got back into our places. I mouthed a 'sorry' to Rose, and she just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care much about competition, just liked the work out the guys gave us.

The game went on pretty long. Sure the guys had the power, but Alice, Rose and I had the skill. Alice and myself were on the Volleyball team in high school since freshman year. Rose used to be on the volleyball team and her high school but didn't continue on in college.

We were one point behind them, thanks to me. It was a pretty even match so far and we were getting closer to 25. They needed one more point to win, and we needed either, one to tie, two to be ahead by one, or three to win the game. It wasn't a lot to ask but we need to change are strategy, and I think Alice was thinking the same thing I was. I looked at Rose and winked at her.

"Time out please!" Alice yelled. We met behind the serving line and huddled together. "Rose before we go drastic we need to gain at least one point if not two. I have a feeling our surprise will only work once. Since it is your turn to serve, you're going to have to move your butt to the front line so Bells and I can set it up for you. OK?"

Rose nodded her head. She was enjoying this so much, I guess her being an only child she loved the family time we had together. Heck, she was part of the family as far as I was concerned.

"Bells, once we get at least one point or if they get the ball again. I know they will use their last time out. That's when we will set the surprise into motion." Alice winked at me and I just nodded and flushed a little. _Em is going to kill me._

We went back to our spots bending slightly getting ready to move the minute Rose hit the ball over the net. Rose served it over hand knowing she got more power that way. It went right into Jaspers path which was perfect because it was sailing to me next. I noticed Jasper always hit the ball to the left of himself. I was in the center so I knew once I bunted it for Alice, I had to dive back so Rose could get in her spot closer to Alice. It played out perfectly.

I bunted the ball towards Alice and flew backwards to the sand to get out of the way. They guys didn't know what was hitting them. Alice bunted it as high as she could to get close to the net, and as soon as Rose jumped up to spike it down the guy realized what was going on and they all dived to catch it, but luckily the ball hit the sand before they could and icing on the cake hit both Edward and Emmett in the face. How that happened I do not know but the look on their faces when they got up was priceless.

"I do believe that is 25/25 there gentlemen." Alice said running over to give me a high five. All I could do was smile at how beautifully that played out.

"Yeah, yeah, that means nothing. You know we will get it back." Jasper said. I was shocked. He hardly talked and when he did he was always so nice and polite, almost cautious. To see him like this, getting into the game and having a good time. I was getting excited. Hopefully we had someone else to add to the family.

Rose turned to look at Alice and me and winked. It was time, and I started to get nervous. I nodded and looked at Alice at my other side. She nodded at me to continue. Then I turned and stared directly into Edwards eyes. Not breaking the contact as I crossed my arms, grabbed the bottom of my shirt at the side and slowly lifted the shirt over my head. Edward didn't say a thing, but he didn't need to. He wouldn't take his eyes off me. It looked like he was biting his lip, like he was trying to keep himself under control. I smiled sweetly at him as I threw my top behind me, and as doing so I notice that Rose and Alice didn't leave me by myself. They had taken their tops off as well. Then looking at Edward again I bit my lip and slide my skirt down my legs very slowly. Keep in mind that I totally feel ridiculous and stupid, but according to Rose, it would remind the guys of sex and hinder their performance, if they were any kind of man that is. I noticed Edward inch forward but stopped himself, tensing his hands into tight fists. My job was done, and I was rather pleased with myself as I threw my skirt behind me with my top.

"Ready?" Rose asked. Alice and I looked at each other, smiled and then turned forward, ready to respond to whatever they were going to throw our way. "25/25" Rose yelled and served the ball over hand again.

"ACE!" Rose, Alice, and myself yelled as we jumped up and down hugging each other. We heard groans coming from the guys and looked at them. All of them had turned around and were just looking down.

"Girls, can you please stop jumping like that." Em said. I looked at Alice, and Rose then looked at the guys as they turned around, pain in their eyes. What was wrong with them?

"Ladies lets not forget that we are only in our bikini's." Rose whispered. I looked down and saw how little the yellow bikini actually covered. I went bright red at the thought of why they were moaning. I mean _earth to Bella, almost necked women jumping up and down hugging each other. DUH!_ I had to laugh at them and Rose and Alice joined me.

EPOV

Bella was really trying to kill me. I mean god damn, her brother was standing right next to me, and all I wanted to do was tackle her into the sand and have my way with her lush, lean, and toned body. Sweat making her skin shimmer in the sun, it was like it was calling me, asking me to put my hands all over her and…_STOP! Edward, get your act together._

Rose served again, and I tried to bunt it over but it came short and Em and Jasper lunged for it but collided with one another missing the ball completely, giving the girls another point.

Jasper passed the ball back to Rose as the girls got in their spot. All of them had huge ass smiles on their faces, from ear to ear. It was easy to please them really, it didn't take much but beating us guys at… well anything really.

"26/25 game point!" Rose yelled with a grin on her face. I made the mistake of taking a glance at Bella, and then I couldn't take my eyes away. She was rubbing her chest and her sides and then she slowly ran her finger down her stomach.

Then all I could feel was pain in my head as I fell back to the sand and the ball fell right beside me. I looked up and saw all five of them were laughing at me. I glared at all of them but made sure that my glare lingered on Bella. She was teasing me on purpose just to win a stupid volleyball game.

"We win!" Alice yelled as she ran over to me and tried to help me up with her little body. Then she whispered in my ear. "Edward it was my idea don't be too mad at Bells, although that last part was all her. I think you bring out the sex kitten in her." I laughed and she laughed with me. How could I stay mad? It was a rather good plan if I do say so myself, and I enjoyed the show very much.

"Okay, so now that 'team tease' has won the game, what should we do?" Em asked as he walked over to Rose, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him as he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Get a room!" Bella yelled as she turned away from her brother. I let out a sigh, she could be so stubborn about Em's happiness sometimes. Maybe I could change that for her, and I think I actually want to.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I am so sorry it took so long, but being a party planner for Breaking Dawn took up more time then i thought it would. I hope it is well worth the wait. I tried my best. I will be waiting for at least another 10 reviews. I wont get my hopes up and say 15 again. I know half the ppl dont like to review that read this story. Anyway thank you guys so so much. ENJOY!! (pictures on profile)

Chapter 7: Third Times a Charm

JPOV

I watched Alice walk up to her brother, help him up, and say something in his ear. Then out of nowhere Emmett grabbed a hold of Rose's hand and started running to the ocean yelling over his shoulder, "Race yah to the water!" Edward threw Alice on his back and like a bullet raced to the ocean, closing the distance between Emmett and Rose in no time. I was quite impressed with how fast he actually was. Considering the head start Emmett had yet Edward and Alice made it to the ocean first. Impressive.

Then I looked over at Bella. She was shaking her head and smiling at them. I did, however, notice how her smile did not reach her eyes. She noticed me staring at her and a little blush flowed in her cheeks as she looked away from me. That broke me from my concentration, she was hurt.

"Hey Bella," I cautiously walked over to sit right next to her. I didn't like to see her sad anymore then Emmett and Edward did. "Are you ok?" I didn't know what else to ask. I'm not good with being too subtle so I just blurted it out.

She raised her eyebrow with a knowing look. "That obvious huh?" she asked as she let out a sigh and her smile started to disappear.

"Is there anything I can do? If you want to talk I'm a pretty good listener. And I know nothing about you besides you are a beautiful volleyball player that has a crush on your brothers best friend." I turned my head and raised my eyebrow daring her to deny any of it. She rolled her eyes at me with a little smile playing at the corners of her mouth and nudged my shoulder with hers.

"How is it that you hardly know me, and with in the few hours we spent together you can get all that? Obviously you guys were distracted that's why we won volleyball, beautiful… well I guess that is left with the eyes of the beholder." She didn't say anything about the crush but I could tell she was thinking about it. She looked out to the ocean, I assumed to see where Edward was, and bit her bottom lip. Then when she spoke she was quieter. "You know, I hardly know you but I feel comfortable enough to tell you things… well maybe not come out and say it, but I'm not denying it either. I am not a good lying." She paused before she continued. Now she was even quieter and I had to move my head closer to hear her. "My mom used to say that my face gave me away. You could read me like a book." She put her head down and closed her eyes. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on mine. "Thanks Jazz." She whispered.

"Anytime Bells." I felt the need to lighten the mood. "So that was some game and you should be celebrating with everyone else that your little tease worked so well." I couldn't see her face, so I don't know if I was talking too much or not enough. So I just looked out to the ocean watching Alice and Edward look at us.

She let out a big sigh when I didn't say anything. "I miss them. I know Alice had nothing but good intentions bring the family here, but that's just it. The whole family isn't here. We never will be a whole family again." I heard her try to control her breathing as my shoulder got a little wet. I tightened my arm around her for comfort, so she knew she could talk and I would listen. I looked out at the ocean to the family she was talking about. Alice and Edward seemed to still be looking in our direction but I think they were to far out so I really couldn't tell. Rose and Emmett however, were clung to one another kissing every inch of each other's face, neck, or hands. I'm sure they were only keeping it PG for the kids that were around.

"Bells, can I ask you a question? I don't want to upset you or anything so don't feel the need to answer-"

"Oh just spit it out Jazz." She half sighed half laughed at my over cautiousness.

"Ok." I chuckled a bit. "You see Rose and Emmett out there?" she titled her head slightly then nodded. "They really do love each other huh? They truly are happy." I was trying to be gentle on the subject since I didn't have all the facts.

"Yes," she sighed. "Rose has been a wonderful girlfriend to Em. She respects him and does not take him for granted." She lifted her head to look at me. Her cheeks where still wet from crying, and she had a confused look on her face. "Why?" she asked as I tried to wipe away most of her tears. They weren't lying when they said it was painful to see her so sad. It killed me and I have only known her for a short time.

"It seems like you and Rose get along just as well." She nodded but still had no idea where I was taking this. I think she was starting to get a little annoyed with me. So I stopped beating around the bush. "Why does it hurt you so much then, to see them happy together?" It took a moment but then understanding flashed across her face, then the pain. She looked away from me and started to take deep breaths. I grabbed her face so she could look me in the eyes and tell me what was wrong. "Bella?" I asked as tears streamed down her face. Then she glared at me. She truly looked angry and I pulled my hands away.

As soon as her face was free from my hands she got up and started running to the Jeep. I looked out to the ocean. Rose and Emmett were oblivious to anyone else, but Alice and Edward where running towards me. I got up, put my hands up to let them know to wait a minute and then I turned and ran after her. When I got to the Jeep what I found shocked me.

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was that transparent! I thought I held my emotions pretty good. Jasper scared me that he was figuring stuff out already. I just couldn't deal with it. So I did the stupidest thing I could do with my brother within sight. I threw open the Jeep door, grabbed the flask that I stashed under the back seat, and chugged it as I fell to my knees. Once it was empty I threw it to the sand and cried. I wasn't crying because I had no more alcohol to down, but because if Em found out it would kill him. I fell to my butt and curled up into a tight ball to try to control myself. My head resting on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs.

All too soon I felt hands grab my upper arms and pulled me to my feet. I looked up to see Jasper with pain in his eyes. He put his arms around me and I put my arms around him and just let go of everything as he rocked me back and forth. It felt so strange that I was letting go like this in front of someone I just met. There was just something about him that was naturally comforting.

After a few more moments I was able to calm down enough to to actually speak. "I'm sorry Jasper." He pulled away enough to see my face. I could tell he was still waiting for an answer but he wasn't about to ask again. "Jazz, I'm going to lose him. I can already see it, he is my only family left and I'm losing him." I stopped after that because he was shaking his head at me.

"He is not your only family Bella first of all. He loves you so much, and I truly believe that if anything more happens between Rose and him, he will force you to live with him. He doesn't want to be without you Bella. You're his only family too."

I let out a sigh, "Rose is his family now." I chocked out. I could feel the tears threatening to come out. "Second?" I asked to distract myself.

"Second, I know a man that loves you the way you love him. You just need to stop worrying about your brother and see what you have had right in front of you all along. You know they," he tilted his head back and I looked around him to see Edward and Alice facing us with sad eyes. They both cought me looking and they tried to force a smile but I could see they were really worried about me. Guilt flooded my body for causing them pain and I had to look away and I laid my forehead on Jazz's chest. "They are your family too. Your not losing anyone. If anything your are gaining another member… or two to the family." I lifted my head when he said that and he had a smirk on his face. I couldn't help myself but let a little giggle slip threw my lips.

"I'm sure I would love to have you part of the family. Already your acting like a brother. I'm positive that a little someone else would love it as well." I said with a wink, in true Bella tradition, Jazz let a little blush color his cheeks. "Thank you Jazz. Really you helped me a lot believe it or not. It will be hard to change the way I think, but your going to be around if I need a shoulder to cry on… or an ear to fill?" I grinned. I was feeling much better now.

"Of course!" he said and then gave me a big hug. Edward and Alice where standing a couple feet away from Jazz and I. I started to get upset with what I saw. It looked like Alice was crying into Edwards shirt and Edward was just looking at up still with pain in his eyes.

"Oh hey Jazz," I said in his ear. He pulled away to look at me. "Does Alice know how you feel about her?"

"Umm… Well I haven't come out and said it but-" He stopped talking when my eyes went wide and I dropped my hands and he fallowed suite.

"I will make a deal with you. You man up and make a move on Alice which I promise will have nothing but good results, and I will try to let Em and Rose be happy and me happy for them. Ok?" please let that work. "You might want to talk to Edward about it first. He is not as protective as Em but he still is Alice's older brother and he loves her as much as he loves me." Wait, did I just say that? Well its true he does treat me like his sister… kind of.

Before I could take a step away Jazz grabbed my hand. "Oh, Bella, just one thing. Do you honestly believe he doesn't love you the way you love him? Because he does. Do with that what you want. I have a little pixie that I have to win over after I talk to your main man." He said then turned on his heel and walked up to Edward. As Alice came running to me entrapping me in a huge hug with tears streaming down her face.

EmPOV

Sunday: 5:00 pm

Crazy Alice decided to take Edward's car, along with Rose and Bella, back to the hotel to get ready. Why they need so long to get ready when the reservation isn't until 7:30 is beyond me. Although I do love the outcome that usually comes with all this time. My Rose can turn any head in a room, male or female. I sometimes wonder why she would pick a dumb goof like me, but she did and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hey guys lets head back and get ready. If we are late Rose will kill me." I said to Edward and Jasper as we started packing up the cooler and towels. They were both acting kind of weird. Not as buddy buddy as they once were, when we first got here. One was my best friend the other my love's cousin, so they needed to get along. I wanted them both in my wedding. Wait did I just say that? "Hey what's up with you guys?" I asked to get my mind off girly stuff.

"Nothing." Jasper said with his head down. It seemed like he was pouting a little. Now I know I missed something. Jasper always seemed happy and interested in everything. Maybe Alice shot him down, I know he was trying to get to know her the other night.

"Damn right nothing." Edward huffed. Yep, must have to do with Alice. Ha, can't believe Edward would have the nerve to act like this when he wants to be with my little sister. I guess he things being best friends gives him an in. We will see about that.

"Alright, so someone please explain to me what your talking about. I don't like being out of the loop." I demanded as we all hopped into the Jeep.

"Slick over here," Edward growled pointing with his head that I caught from the corner of my eye. "Wants to get with _my _little sister. And I refuse to let that happen with some smooth talking, city boy." City boy? Does he even know Jasper? According to Rose, he is more like a nerd… or is it geek. Either way he sits in his room and plays video games all the time. He needs someone like Alice.

I couldn't help myself I had to laugh. Jasper snapped his head up and started glaring at me threw the rearview mirror. "Dude, sorry." I tried to get out between my fits of laughter. "Edward how does it feel? Being on the other end." All he could do was huff. "Edward I am trusting you with my only family I have left. Maybe you should give Jazz the same respect. But, Jazz," I said putting the protective side of me on. "I think of Alice as my sister as well… and if you hurt her in anyway, Edward is not the only one you will have to deal with." I took a glace and Edward before I locked eyes with Jazz.

"Fine." Edward snapped. "But I'm serious Jazz, you mess with my sister, there will be none of you left for Em to hurt." I let a little laugh escape my lips. I couldn't help it. Was that how I was acting with him?

"Edward, you have nothing to worry about. I just want to get to know her. Spend time with her _alone_. Besides guess who gets to be with Bella when everyone else is busy with there other halves." Nice one, Edward would never give up alone time with Bells.

"Good point." Edward said. I let a smirk spread across my face.

"Good glad everything can work out. I don't want anything to upset Bells on this trip. She seems like she is have a lot of fun." It did not escape my attention that glance that Edward and Jasper exchanged. "What's that about?"

"Nothing." They both said together.

"Jasper I'm going to cut you slack since your Rose's cousin. But Edward you know better to lie to me. Spill it now!" I demanded. Edward knew I was not capable of controlling my temper when lied to.

"Jazz, you better tell him." Edward sighed. Damn right you better tell me.

RPOV

I ended up driving Edward's stupid car while Alice and Bella both sat in the back just holding each other. The silence was killing me and I could not take it anymore. "What's up with you guys? This is not the usual attitude for the two of you."

"It's nothing Rosie, don't worry about it ok." Bella told me as she put her hand on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand with mine, and looked at her threw the review mirror. "I promise, I am fine Rose." Bella said looking me in the eyes. They almost seemed pleading.

"I love you Bells, you know you can tell me anything right?" I tried to reassure her. Hoping they would tell me what was going on.

"I love you too." She whispered as she sat back and pulled her hand away from my shoulder.

"She was stupid enough to bring alcohol on this trip and kind of downed it earlier. That's why I suggested we leave early. We couldn't have Em smelling that shit on her breath now could we. Rose please don't say anything, she feels bad enough for doing it and Em would end up ruining the rest of this mini vacation. All I have to say is thank god for Jasper." Alice said.

That last part had me curious and I raised my eyebrow at her. "What?" Alice asked.

"Does someone have a _thing_ for my cousin?" I teased. Watching her blush lightly threw the rearview mirror.

"Shut up Rose! You didn't tell me how hot he was. I… I just want to kiss those beautiful lips, and put my hands threw that sexy blond hair of his."

"Ok enough. That's my cousin girl. Good luck with that, he could use someone like you in his life. He needs a bit of real life excitement." I said to her. I would love it if Alice and Jasper got together. That was the plan to begin with. I felt the smile spread across my face just thinking about all of us being a family together. Maybe one day, its not impossible.

We finally got to the hotel. Alice had reservations at this Asian restaurant that they used to go to all the time. Since she told me this ahead of time, I had a little surprise for both of them back in Em's and my room.

"Ladies please fallow me into my room. I have a surprise for you. Something we can wear tonight for dinner." I said with a smile. Alice will love it, Bells we are going to have to push a bit.

"Oooh, come one guys." Bella whined. She should really know by now, Alive and I always get are way. No point in arguing for her.

"Bella it will be so much fun, and you can not deny that our plan didn't work today. I have never seen my brother be that mindless around a girl like he was with you." Alice said. Her excitement was rubbing off on me and I started to get excited about the possibilities that tonight will hold for everyone.

I grabbed the boxes I had in my closet and handed them each one as they sat on the bed. I was so excited that I couldn't sit, I was pacing back and forth in front of the beds while the girls sat there looking at the boxes. Alice was the first to tear the lid off the box. I got her and pink, sleeveless long Asian dress. To go with it was silk forearm sleeves and white heels.

"OH.MY.GOD." she squealed. "Rose I love you so much." She threw her body at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Ha Ha Ha, girl you are crazy. I love you too. Now come one Bells. Open yours up."

Bella slowly took the lib of her box and I saw her eyes go wide as she lifted her dress out. Hers was a blue Asian style dress that stopped pretty high on her thigh. She also had no sleeves but the silk ones that covered her forearm. She also had white heels that had silk that wrapped around her ankles.

"Well…" I asked. She was just staring at it.

"Its really short. I can't wear this. I don't have the legs you do Rose. What makes you think I could pull something like this off." She started rambling.

"Bella, honey do you honestly think I would do that to you? You will look beautiful. Now go and take your shower, then put it on and I will be over after I'm done here to help you with your hair."

"Oh I'm so excited. Bella don't worry, Edward will love you in this." Alice said. "Remember when he told you that blue was his favorite color on you. This will be no exception."

"Wait!" Bella yelled as I was pushing her out the door. "What does yours look like Rose?" She asked. I new she was stalling but I was so excited I that I had to show them mine.

I ran to my closet to pull out the outfit I had on a hanger. Mind was red, long with slits that went all the way up to maybe an inch or so under my butt. I knew Em would love that little detail. It had no sleeves like the other to but had the silk sleeves that covered the forearms. I had amazing gold heels to go with the dress.

"How come mine is the only short one? That's not fair." Bella whined again. Poor girl, doesn't realize how beautiful she really is. And her legs are amazing why she wants to cover them up all the time is beyond me. I would say if she was a bite taller she could a a model.

"Grow up Bells. Yours is supposed to make it very hard for Edward to keep his hands off you. I mean hello where have you been?" Alice said as she finished pushing Bells out the door then dragged her to their room.

"See you guys in a few." I yelled laughing on my way back in the room.

As can be expected the guys basically drooled the whole way to the restaurant. We did look amazing if I do say so myself. I mean come on look at us, who wouldn't be drooling? They guys didn't look half bad either. Alice snuck into their rooms before they got back and had outfits waiting for them that would match our color scheme. Em in red, Jasper in pink, oddly enough he pulled it off beautifully and Edward in blue. We were all coupled like we wanted it.

We got to sit on the floor on cushions while we ate dinner. And the conversation was not forced with any one. We were all coupled off, thank to Alice and my genus mind. There was dim lighting so there was a definite romantic feel to the room. Almost like eating under candle light.

After dinner was done, Jasper asked Alice to take a walk with him to check out the lake they were talking about earlier. It was so cute to see those two together. I knew Alice wouldn't let him get away tonight without them being something more, or at least going on a real date. Maybe that's what we could do tomorrow. Spend times just with our other halves. Then Em broke me from my thoughts.

"Rose, honey," he seemed kind of nervous. It was weird, he usually was never nervous around me. Usually a little cocky but never nervous. I looked deep in his eyes so he knew he had my fool attention. "Would you like to take a walk threw the garden with me? There is this beautiful gazebo that if you stand in it you can see the whole garden and lake from there." He said shyly.

"Of course. I would love to see that." I said as I stood up and gave him my hand. "Hey kids, we going to walk threw the grand. Well be back in a few." I told Edward and Bella, giving them both a wink and a smile as I walked out the door. This is perfect. Killing two birds with one stone. They need alone time anyway. I think everyone could feel the sexual frustration between the two of them.

The garden was beautiful. Flowers everywhere along the path. Lights that were hung from trees and spread out threw the garden as well. "Wow… Em, this is… its just so.. there are no words." I was speechless. This garden was amazing.

"Here, this way. This is the gazebo that I was talking about." He said as he led me to it. "Watch your step. There you go, come over here, you can see the lake from here."

"Wow, babe, this is amazing. Thank you so much for showing this to me." I said as I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and snuggled myself into his side.

We were quiet for a few minutes while we looked out at the site in front of us. When all of a sudden Em drops his arm from around me and turns me to face him.

"Rose, you know I love you and I would do anything for you right?" He asked looking deep in my eyes. I could only nod my head, I was still speechless. He gave me a sweet smile and a peck on the lips before he pulled away from me a little further. When he got down on one knee, I thought I was going to faint. I had to keep reminding myself to breath. "This is the very spot were my dad asked my mom. They used to tell us the story every time we came here. Rose, love… I want nothing more then to make you a permanent part of my family. I want to come here on vacation with our kids, and tell them the same story. Rose I love you with all my heart, and my family may not be whole, but it gets a little closer with every day that I'm with you. Please tell me you'll be my wife. Rose will you marry me?"

EPOV

Rose and Em just left leaving me and Bella in the room alone. "Hey Bells, is everything ok? I mean earlier we didn't get to talk before you guys went back to the Hotel." I asked.

"Of course Edward. And dinner was lovely. It brings back a lot of great memories." She said with a sigh.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? I really do love blue on you." I said. She gave me the most amazing blush and nudged me with her shoulder. I gently grabbed her chin and lifted it so she could look me in the eyes. "I'm serious Bells, you look amazing. You always do." She gave me a smile and I was lost in her eyes. I looked down at her lips and rubbed the thumb that was still holding her chin across her bottom lip. Oh what I wouldn't do to kiss those luscious full lips. When I looked at her eyes again I noticed she was looking at my lips as well. That's all I needed to make my move. I started to lean down only inches away from her lips.

"Hey guys there are fire- oh sorry." Alice said as she ran back out of the room.

I dropped my hand and sat a little straighter, letting out a small hiss. Moment totally ruined. Thanks a lot annoying little pixie. I noticed Bella let out a sigh and got up.

"Where you going?" I asked. I was a little said that she was leaving my side.

"She was saying that there were fireworks tonight. I'm going out on the balcony to watch them. You want to join me?" She asked over her shoulder and she swayed her hips a little more as she stepped out onto the balcony.

I got up as fast as I could to Bella's side. What I saw I hoped she didn't. From there we could see the gazebo and inside it was Em and Rose. Em was down on one knee. Then the first firework flared in the sky. I had to distract her incase she did see it.

"Wow Bells, did you see that one… I love fireworks. They are so amazing here." I said.

"They are beautiful." She said as she leaned a little closer to me. I put my arm around her and it just felt right. This is where I'm supposed to be. I could feel the electricity flowing threw me as I touched her bare skin. I couldn't help myself, I had to do something.

"Bella." I said. She looked up at me and more fireworks went off. I could see the want in her eyes, the need. She looked down at my lips again but this time she licked her lips and that put me over the edge. I couldn't be gentle with her now. I grabbed her face with my hands and crashed my lips to hers. I could feel the need, the passion, dare I say the love in her kiss. I couldn't get enough, I needed more of her. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let out tongues meet. There was no place I wanted to be than right here, with Bella in my arms. This was my future and I couldn't have been happier.

We both pulled away when we needed to breath. We still looked deep in each others eyes, not speaking but just enjoying the new found emotions we had with each other. I guess Bella wasn't finished, she slide her hands up my chest and around my neck pulling my face to hers until our lips meet again. This time it was her tongue begging for entrance and I gladly gave it to her. I couldn't help the moan that came from my throat. That must have encouraged her because she pulled her body closer to mine so there was no space between us now. Once we had to break apart for breath I didn't let her go this time. I kept my tight hold around her back, and she kept her hold around my neck.

"Wow" she said, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." And with that, I leaned down and gently panted my lips on hers with no intention of leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the book.**

A/n: Ok, First of all, sorry for it taking so long. Having a crazy life outside of writing does not help the process. I hope you enjoy this chapter... you know what to do. R&R

Also if you haven't checked it out yet, my girl shugawild, has started her own human story Prom Dress Blues, check it out.

Chapter 8: Shop till you drop

Monday : 5:30 am

APOV

I was up before everyone. Last night was just so perfect I couldn't help it. Today we were all going out as couples for the day. Then coming back for dinner together tonight.

I hopped into the shower and took my good old time. I couldn't stop thinking about my walk with Jasper last night it was completely amazing. I mean I did feel bad about interrupting Eddie and Bells, but I saw that they made up for it later. But that walk…

--

"_So Jasper, how are you liking our little family vacation so far?" I asked. I was a little nervous to be alone with this god. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. His beautiful deep blue eyes sparkled on the dimly lit dock._

"_I am having so much fun Alice. You have no idea how thankful I am that you allowed me to be apart of this. I feel so welcome and I'm pretty sure I will never look at volleyball the same way again." He looked and me and gave me a cutest little smirk I have seen in my life. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck. _

"_Just to let you know, that was a one time thing. You will never be seeing Bells and I play like that again. We do take our volleyball seriously, and when our training starts up for collage, you can't touch us. We are a great team." I was rambling. Why did he make me so nervous. I am Alice Cullen for crying out loud, I don't get nervous. _

"_Where are you going to collage?" He was really listening to me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I gestured for him to come with me to the end of the dock and sat down just looking out at the lake._

"_Seattle University. Go Redhawks!" I cheered, with a little giggle. He joined me on the end of the dock and laughed at my silliness. "I'm excited, it should be fun and Bells and I together should really help their team out."_

"_I go there as well. Maybe I will be able to catch a game or two if that is fine with you. I could be your own personal cheerleader." He said as he winked at me._

_A shiver went down my spin, and I couldn't tell if it was from him or because the wind picked up around the lake. Jasper must have noticed because he hesitantly put his arm around me and started rubbing the side of my arm that wasn't covered. I looked at him and gave him a smile and leaned a little more into him._

"_So what are you going to school for?" I asked him continuing the conversation._

"_I major in history. I love learning about our past, and to be able to get other people to understand and care about the right and wrong things that have happened would be something truly amazing for me." He said starting off at the lake. _

"_So you want to be a history teacher?" I asked just clarifying what I already knew._

"_Yep, how about you? I know your not going to SU just for volleyball. What are you going to major in?" he asked as he look back at me. I knew that the shiver that went threw my body that time was from him and not the wind. "Do you want to go back inside?" how sweet is he. Oh I know I'm falling._

"_We can if you want. But there is no rush as along as you keep your arm around me." I said looking into his eyes and giving him my innocent smile. Of course he gave me his dazzling smile as he stood up and offered me his hand. He helped me up and then put his arm back around my shoulders. _

"_So what are you going to school for?" he asked again._

"_Oh, yeah... well I am going to major in management and miner in marketing. Bells and I want to open our own business." I added feeling pretty proud of myself._

"_What kind of business did you guys want to start?" he asked. He seemed really intrigued by the idea._

"_We have tossed out a couple ideas. I want to open clothing store with my own creations. Bells as clumsy as she is, is a beautiful dancer and would love to open a dance studio. One idea that we both got excited about, and we wouldn't have a problem doing is, opening a center for children that have lost family members or loved ones. Bells and I feel the need to help anyway we could. I mean seeing what Bells and Em have gone threw and how they both handled it differently, and how Bells is still dealing with it. We would like to help in anyway we can. Giving children an outlet to put that energy and emotion into something they love. So we both get part of what we want, and we are helping humanity as well." I didn't even noticed when we stopped walking. Jasper was just staring at me. I couldn't tell the emotion that was going threw his eyes but I was pretty confident that it was good._

"_Alice you… you are simply an amazing women. I have so much respect for everything that you and Edward do. And I hope you will let me help all I can when you get this up and going. I will even help before then if you will let me." He said, almost pleading._

"_Wow, Jazz thank you. I would really like that." I said with a dreamy look in my eye I'm sure. I was startled out of my thought when a loud boom came from the sky and bright red flairs showered and fell dimming graduly. FIREWORKS! "Oh.my.gosh. I totally forgot there are fireworks tonight. We have to go tell the others." I said as I grabbed Jazz's hand and we ran back inside._

--

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard pounding on the bathroom door.

"ALICE! Are you ok in there." She yelled. "Alice, if you do not answer me this minute I am running to get Edward and he will knock this door down!"

SHIT! How long have I been in the shower? Shit, shit, shit. I turned off the water, got out, and grabbed a towel wrapping it around me and I flew to the door unlocking it and threw it open.

Bella looked at me with tear filled eyes, and then flung her arms around my neck as she started yelling at me.

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you answer me at all? Do you have any idea what was going threw my head? God Alice I thought you knocked yourself out and were drowning. Alice, I thought I was going to lose you!" she said as she fell to her knees bring me down with her.

"I am so very sorry Bells. I was thinking about last night. I didn't even hear you yelling at first. I am so so very sorry. You aren't going to lose me ok sweetie. I promise I will out live you ok. How about that." I tried to laugh, but Bella wasn't having it. She was glaring at me threw her wet eye lashes, as I tried to whip away his tears with my towel. "Ok I'm sorry its not funny."

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" She asked as she calmed herself down.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. To excited about my day date with Jasper. Oh and Bells I am so sorry about walking in on you and Edward. I hope I didn't ruin anything to much. I so didn't want to pull an Emmett. I seriously thought they were still with you guys. I am so sorry-" Bella held up her hands palms facing me telling me to stop.

"Its fine. We well made up for it after you left so no worries ok." She said as she started to blush and bit her bottom lip. I couldn't help myself I was jumping up and down at the news clapping my hands. Bella put her hands on my shoulders, "Calm down Alice. Its to early."

"Ok… now lets get up, I'm going to finish getting ready and then we can get you all fixed up for you date with Edward ok?" She nodded and gave me a hug before we got up.

She must have had some talk with Jasper yesterday. Jasper wouldn't tell me what they talked about last night though. He said that it wasn't his place to tell me, and he was sorry but he felt that he owed Bella that much. I could respect that but Bells wouldn't tell me either. I guess maybe it was easier for her to talk to someone she wasn't so close to, and that made sense to me. But it still hurt.

Monday: 7:00am

JPOV

I stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my waist while I had another around my neck. I looked over to Edward's bed and he was still sleeping.

"Hey man, you should get up… I'm sure Alice has Bella up and soon to be ready for you to take her out." I said. I heard him grunt and put the pillow over his head. I let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the night stand to pick up my cell phone. "Look, I'm going to get dressed, if you are not in that shower by the time I am done getting dress I will be calling Alice over. Got it?"

"FINE! Geez, Bells likes to sleep in too you know." He said throwing his pillow in my direction and dragging his lazy ass into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

All I could do was laugh as I walked over to my closet to find something to wear. Alice had an eye for style. She wanted to start her own clothing line for crying out load. I need to look really good for her. I guess technically this would be our first official date. I never worried about this stuff before. Not that I have been on many dates, but those few that I have been on, I never worried about those things.

Last night was more fun then I have had with anyone in my life. Alice made me laugh so much, and talking just came so easy for us. When it was silent it didn't feel awkward at all. I was completely comfortable with her, yet she made me so nervous.

I guess I could just wear what I normally would wear for a date, and if she needs to improve I am more then happy to let her.

First I went to my dresser and pulled out my white Hurley t-shirt. It was comfortable and if I was going to be able to be myself around her, I needed to be comfortable. I went to the next drawer down and pulled out my dark denim jeans, and a pair of white boxers. I went back to my closet. I had a feeling the t-shirt alone would be to casual for someone like Alice so I hunted threw my hangers and found my blue and white plaid button up. I kept the top two buttons undone.

Before I was able to grab my socks and shoes, the bathroom door opened and Edward walked out completely naked.

"Whoa, man warn a guy before you do that!" I yelled as I shielded my eyes from him.

"Well I wouldn't have to come out here like this if someone didn't take all the towels."

Oops. I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh. I didn't even realize I took all the towels. And now he was dripping wet with nothing on.

"Hey I will call Em and see if he can bring over an extra towel or two." I said as I laughed and grabbed the hotel phone on the nightstand.

"Alice will approve by the way. It's good that you can dress yourself and she won't need to dress you. Not that she wont try to do it anyway." He said as he looked at me. I still hadn't looked at him. I am totally fine with my masculinity, I had no problem with that. It's just if I don't have to look at a male's birthday suit, then I would rather not.

"Thanks." I said as the phone rang.

"Hello?" it was Rose and she sounded like she was still asleep.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry I woke you up. I had a question for you." I asked kind of timidly. I didn't want the wrath of Rosalie Hale.

"Sure shoot." She said. She must have had a good night last night.

"Do you have any extra towels? I kind of left Edward with none and now he is just walking around the room naked." I heard silence for a second then her laughter. Then I heard Em mumble something. Rose must have put her hand over the mouth piece because I heard her mumble something back and then Em's booming laugh filled the ear piece so loud that I had to hold it away from my ear. Edward must have heard it and he walked over to me and pulled the phone from my hand. I jumped back to the far side of the bed. I didn't want to bump anything accidentally.

"Look Rose I just need one towel. Will you tell Em to get his ass over here so I could get dressed? Please!" He begged. I don't know what she said but she must have agreed. He let out a sigh and thanked her before he hung up and went back into the bathroom.

Sitting there waiting for one of the two to bring the towel. I started to think about things that happened last night with Alice and I.

--

"_Wow Jazz, aren't they amazing?" Alice asked as we walked back down to the dock to watch the fireworks over the lake. Well, she was watching, I was watching her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._

"_Yeah, amazing." I said absentmindedly. She looked at me and I gave her a little shy smile, and she gave me her bright heart warming smile back. "So, your boyfriend couldn't come on the trip this weekend?" I asked. I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help but second guess myself. I didn't know if I would have to work extra hard to win her over or not. I would do pretty much anything to get her to be mine._

_She giggle at my question, "No you silly, my perfect man has not swept me off my feet YET." She said with a smirk on her face._

"_And what is your perfect man like?"_

"_Let's see, Tall, Blue eyes, and Blond hair… how about that? Good enough description for you?"_

"_Sounds familiar." I said with a smile on my face. I looked her in the eyes and I knew she was talking about me. I needed to sweep her off her feet. How the heck am I going to do that? Shit, I can't screw this up. I took her one hand with my free one and held her finger tips in the palm of my hand. My thumb was rubbing soothingly over her knuckles. "Alice, would it be alright if I took you on a real date, perhaps tomorrow. I know day dates are supposed to be for friends, but I didn't want to mess up your plans. But I also didn't want to wait until we were back from vacation, so-"_

_Alice put up her free hand, palm facing toward me, telling me to stop. "I would love to go on a day date with you Jasper. It sounds like fun." She said excitedly._

_I lifted her hand that I had in mine, and brought it up to my lips and left a gentle kiss on her fingers and whispered against them. "Thank you." _

_The rest of the night she just leaned against my side until the fireworks ended. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder so I carried her back to the jeep. We all left together with Alice still asleep in my arms. I never wanted her to leave this spot._

--

_Knock, knock_

I was broken out of my day dream by the knock at the door. I still hadn't put my socks and shoes on because I was so lost in my memories. I walked over to the door and opened to a half naked Emmett with the biggest grin on his face.

"Em I have seen enough naked guys this morning, couldn't you have put at lest pants on?" The only fabric that was covering… himself, was some black boxer briefs. He laughed and pushed his way past me and went to the bathroom.

"EDWARD, you owe me big time fore this!" Em yelled while banging his fist on the bathroom door.

The door flew open, I went straight to the bed putting on my socks and shoes.

"God Emmett, couldn't you put cloths on?!" Edward yelled. I assumed he went to shut the door on Emmett but I am thinking the thud was Emmett's hand against the door.

"I could say the same to you."

"Ok guys, I will leave you with your gay moments I'm going to go pick up Alice now." I said as they were arguing with each other after Edward had wrapped the towel around his waist.

APOV

Jazz came and picked me up around 7:30, which is major points for him. I was so happy that he wanted to spend time with just me, plus he complimented Bella on her outfit and told her that Edward was getting ready and he would be over soon. Major times 10 points for looking out for Bella as well. He is so thoughtful.

"Hey Jazz, where are we going?" I asked as we walked out of the hotel and onto the busy sidewalk. For us it was vacation but for people living here it was just another work day. Haha.

"Well, you have scheduled so many activities for us this weekend, I thought you would like a shopping break. If that's ok with you, if you want to do something else that is fine too." He said nervously.

I was speechless. I didn't even realize I had stopped walking. I was just staring him in the eyes. I know I am crazy about Bella's wardrobe but how did he figure I need a shopping fix?

"Alice, are you ok? We don't have to-" I cut him off by jumping up and down squealing in all my excitement.

"Oh.my.gosh. Jazz that is totally perfect. You read my mind. Thank you so much for planning that. Really I don't know what to say, but thank you!" I was rambling. I was still a loss for words.

"It's fine Alice. Come on lets get a move on, shopping isn't the only thing I have planned for us today." He was with a smirk on his face. I would have been satisfied with just the shopping trip, but I wasn't about to argue with him.

The mall we went to was really close to the hotel, so anything I bought they were able to send right to my hotel room. Bella is going to freak when she can't get into our bedroom. I was hitting my last store which of course was Victoria Secrets, or VS as we call it so my brother and Bell's brother don't freak on us for shopping there. I wasn't sure if Jazz was going to be ok with going in there or not with me. So I grabbed his hand and walked him in. He didn't put up a fight at all, he walked proudly right by my side. That was refreshing.

"Do you mind if I shop here? I need to pick out some stuff for Rose and Bells." I wasn't about to tell him I was shopping for myself as well. It was too soon for that.

"No be my guest. I will just go find one of the really comfortable chairs and have a seat. If that's ok with you, I would really rather not picture anything Bells and Rose could possibly be wearing." He half laughed, but I think he was serious. I had to laugh at his attempt to laughing off the images.

"No problem. I will get you when I'm done, ok?" I smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand before I walked off. Jazz was truly perfect for me. And we are going to be going to the same school. This is completely awesome and I just know, he is my soul mate. He is the one I am supposed to be with.

I had picked out Rose and Bells "outfits" but I couldn't find the perfect one for myself. It was disappointing, I usually never had a problem picking anything for myself before and I was started to get upset. I decided to go find Jazz and tell him I was paying when I spotted him with one of the employees. To say I got a little jealous was an understatement. She was all over my man! Ok well he wasn't mine, but still this was supposed to be our day date. I huffed my way over and I noticed that Jazz was holding something in his hand and the employee walked away from him.

"What do you have there Jazz?" I was all feelings of jealousy gone when I saw what he was holding. It was the cutest pick plain babydoll I had ever seen.

"I had a feeling you would like this, so I asked one of the workers to help me find one that was about your size since I didn't know that… yet." He whispered that last word, I think she couldn't hear but I did and I was elated to know that he was thinking about that. I know, I know, what boy isn't. But hey he is gorgeous, plus he has been nothing but nice to me. He hasn't even tried to kiss me yet, so to know he was physically attracted to me was a big ego buster.

"Wow, thank you so much. I was having such a hard time trying to find something. Let me see, yes perfect size too. Thank you Jazz!" I gushed, just to be positive he knew how much it means to me I stepped closer to him, I could hear him inhale deeply but it never came back out. I reached up for his neck, he was really rather tall but I loved it, and pulled him down and gave him a little peck on the cheek. I know I wanted more… the little peck was not satisfying but it would have to do for now. I pulled away and just looked up at him with a huge smile. He looked back at me with a genuine smile and adoring eyes.

"So how about some lunch?" Jazz asked as we walked out of the mall. "I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry."

"That would be great. What did you have in mind?" Lunch, when I shop I don't even think about food. And now that he brought it up I was really hungry.

"Alice, do you trust me?" Jazz asked. I thought it was a random question and he caught me off guard. All I could do was nod, as words were hard to form at the moment. "Good, don't ask questions and just fallow me. I kind of set something up for us." Wow, that was rather hot if I do say so myself. For Jazz to take charge like that, it sent a shiver down my spine.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the corner of the street. Then we crossed the road and walked a couple more blocks until the buildings started to disappear and you saw more grass, trees and dogs.

"Awww, look at that puppy over there Jazz. Isn't it just the cutest thing you have ever seen?" I have always wanted to dog. There really was no reason why we never had one growing up. We were just not home enough… I guess.

"You like dogs? I didn't know that." Jazz said. "I used to have a dog when I was growing up. They really are the best animals."

"Are we having lunch here?" I asked Jazz, as we got closer to a picnic that looked like it was set up for two.

"Yes we are. I hope that you don't mind."

"Of course not, that is perfect."

JPOV

It was crazy how nervous Alice was making me. Our conversation throughout lunch was amazing. I found out more about what kind of dogs Alice likes, and one day she would own one.

"So what kind of dog would you like to have?" I asked.

"I have always wanted a big dog. I really don't care what kind really, but it would have to be a big dog. I can't stand those small yippy dogs. They are so annoying sometimes." She rambled on with excitement. It was so adorable the way she got excited about the littlest thing. "What about you? Do you want any animals?"

"I would love to have a dog again someday." I said, remembering back to my younger days with my family and my best friend, Toby.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I had a chocolate lab growing up. He was my best friend." I didn't want to talk to much more about it, and I think she could sense that. She reached over the table and lightly touched my hand. The sweetest smile spread across her face.

"This is the best picnic I have ever been on, Jazz. Thank you again for this." She purred. I couldn't help the grin that was now plastered on my face.

"Only the best for you, Alice." She squeezed my hand before she pulled it away. Looking down at her plate of food I noticed she had a slight blush go across her cheeks. "Hey do you want to play a little game?"

"Sure!" she said as she looked up at me again.

"Ok I am going to say a word, and you tell me the first thing that pops into your mind." I explained.

"Ok, you start."

I looked around me for some ideas. "Lake…"

"Boat."

I raised my eyebrow at her questioning her answer.

"I didn't know explaining each answer was part of the game." She challenged with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Fine, ummm… Apple…"

"Banana."

"Red…"

"Rosalie."

"Now you have to explain that one to me." I pleaded.

"She just reminds me of red. Maybe because she wears it all the time or because it's her favorite color. Either way Rosalie is red to me." She said and a giggle slipped her lips on that last statement.

After some more word play and embarrassments between the both of us, I noticed the clouds rolling in. The wind had picked up but it was still hot, and humid which was giving the air a sticky feeling. I thought Alice might not want to get caught in the rain.

"As much as I hate to take you back to the others so early..." It was only around 2 o'clock, "I didn't think you wanted to get caught in the rain storm that looks like it will be heading this way. It's going to hit soon." I told her.

"Oh well, we should clean up so we can head back." I nodded and helped her start clearing the picnic table. Once we were done, I grabbed Alice's hand and we started walking, slowly I might add, to the entrance of the park.

"What should I be wearing this evening?" I asked. I knew we were going out, I just didn't know wear.

"I would say something nice, a little dressy but not suit and tie type of thing, and dancing shoes." She chirped.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. Tonight was going to be a great night. I couldn't help but notice that we couldn't stop touching each other. Whether it be a brush of the arm, holding hands, or anything as simple as her wiping the sauce off the corner of my mouth after I had taken a bite. It was so little, but it meant so much more then she could have possibly known. I needed to make my feelings known.

No sooner did the entrance come into sight did it start to drizzle. I knew it was going to down poor soon, I could just tell by the way the clouds were looking. I started to walk a little faster, but Alice was not walking nearly as fast. I knew for a fact that her little legs could move faster than they were just by _running_ around the mall with her today. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't mind getting a little wet, it's refreshing with this hot weather, if you don't mind." I just smiled at her. The rain was very refreshing and so was her attitude. Sure, she was very fashion forward and all, but she didn't mind getting a little dirty, and that was such a turn on. I could not help but stare at her lips as we slowly started to walk again.

I stopped again, and Alice stopped as well and turned, looking confused. "What's wrong Jazz?" she asked with concern dripping in her voice.

"I was just wondering… well." I was so nervous. "nevermind, lets go." I started walking again. I was killing myself, should I ask to kiss her? Would she rather I just do it? Would she think I was to controlling, or I was expecting more from her? What is the right think to do here? Does she even want me to kiss her? God I should have talked to someone about this before hand.

Alice wasn't saying anything, she just kept throwing side glances at me. I knew she thought I was loosing my mind. Alice stopped again right in front of the beautiful pond we passed on the way in with at least half a dozen ducks swimming around.

"Jazz, what on earth is wrong? Did I upset your or something?" She looked upset and confused.

"Oh God, no, Alice, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You have been so wonderful going along with everything I had planned today." I reassured her and I whipped some of the rain off her cheeks. I could feel her lean into my hand a bit before she nodded and took a step to walk away but I pulled her back before she could go any further. It was now or never.

She turned and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, almost like emeralds. I lifted both my hands to her face. My thumbs caressing her cheeks as I leaned closer to her face. I whispered as our lips were only inched apart. "Alice, may I kiss you?" She said nothing just nodded in my hands as I felt a shiver run threw her body. I took that as a good sign and I gently brought my lips to her finally closing the space between us. Touching the soft pinks lips I have been dreaming about since the day I meet her was heave. I didn't push my luck though. I kept it short and sweet, but when I pulled away I didn't pull away too far, only keeping a couple inches between us. I slid my hands down from her face and took both of her hands into mine.

Alice slowly opened her eyes, but looking up at me was hard for her because of the rain. But she kept eye contact anyway, and what she did next I was not expecting. Her whole face lit up, her smile was breath taking, and then she dropped my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck putting her fingers threw my hair as she pulled me down. Our lips joining together again with more passionate emotion. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. She was completely in charge and when she slid her tongue across my bottom lip, I didn't hesitate to grant her entrance. Our tongues moved together, exploring each other with our new experiences. Excitement started to fill my body, and I knew I had never felt this way for anyone before.

When we broke apart we were both breathing heavy. Oxygen was defiantly needed. I never broke eye contact with her. Her smile was so reassuring and I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my own face.

APOV

The walk back to the hotel was silent, but not uncomfortable. We had are fingers interlocked and every now and then I would peak at him from under my eyelashes. He really was a beautiful man.

"Alice?" Jasper said as we approached the door to my room.

"Hmmm?" I answered back. I wasn't able to form any other words once I looked into his eyes.

"Would you honor me by going on a second date sometime?" He asked with a pleading smile on his face. It was so adorable when he didn't know what I would answer, even though I thought it would be fairly obvious.

I smiled sweetly up at him. "I would absolutely love that." I said. I ran the hand he wasn't holding up his arm and I rose to my tip toes so he would get what I wanted. He freed his hand once he realized what I was hinting at and cupped my check before he gently molded his lips to mine. It was sweet, and worm and perfect. He never even pushed for more or to take things further.

"Hey you two get a room!" Em yelled from down the hall making both Jazz and I to basically jump out of our skins.

"GOSH, Emmett get a life." I yelled. I looked up at Jazz and pulled him down one more time for a quick peck on the lips before I went into my room, glaring at Em as I walked in.

I put my purse down and looked at all the bags that I had all over the floor. "I wonder where my VS gifts are for my girls?" I thought out load. Yes I talk to myself, ALL the time.

I found the bags over near Bella's bed. Thank goodness she didn't get back before me. She probably would have been able to tell that I got her many things just by looking at half the cloths that I got. When I lifted the two bags off the floor I noticed Bella's phone. It must have fallen out of her purse when Edward picked her up this morning, or whenever he did.

When I picked her phone up, I started to walk over to her night stand to set it down when it beeped at me. I looked down at the screen to see Jake's name in it.

"Oh no you don't buddy boy. You have caused enough trouble, you psycho."

I flipped her phone open, I know… I know. Invasion of privacy, but this is Bella. I know that's no excuse but I am trying to look out for her. I know for a fact Jake is no good, and she doesn't listen to me. She doesn't see him when he knows she's not around.

She had a bunch of text messages from him and quit a few missed calls as well.

Bells,

Hey babe, I have the best news ever.

We are going to be going to the same college in the fall.

Isn't that awesome.

Where is your dorm going to be?

Jake

Oh no, this isn't good. I hit delete and read the next message.

Bells,

Hey why haven't you answered my txt or calls?

I wanted to talk about Friday night with you.

Jake

I know I didn't want to go before, but I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about Friday night. I might have Edward invite Jasper to go as well.

Bella,

Answer your damn phone!

Jake

"Who does he think he is?"

Isabella,

This is ridiculous!

You have always answered when I called before.

What are you doing?

Answer that damn phone of yours.

Jake

"Wow" I couldn't read anymore. I just deleted her entire inbox. And erased all her voice mails. Bella does not need this kind of drama right now. Things are just getting somewhere with my brother. I refuse to let some psycho freak mess things up.

I put Bells phone on the night stand and started to unpack all my bags. It took me a good hour and a half to two hours. But I also had to run Rose her gift and hide Bella's. After unpacking I took a shower and changed out of my wet cloths and into my outfit I was going to wear tonight.

I was passing the door waiting for Bella to get back. "What the hell are they doing? Dinner is soon and I have to get Bells ready!" I said frustrated and ran my hands threw my hair and I let out a big sigh.

"Chill Alice. Just be happy that they _are_ doing something. This is a big step for them." Rose said.

Then I heard voices in front of our door. It was them and I flew to the door, startling Rose a bit. I cracked the door to make sure it was them, then I grabbed Bella's hand. "You are so late come on Bella!" I pulled her threw glared at my shocked brother and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey!" Bella yelled at me.

_Knock knock_

Bella got out of my grip and ran to the door throwing it open. Edward was there glaring at me like I had done to him. I just crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot. Edward got this mischievous look in his eye, then looked at Bella.

"I had a great time Bells." He purred, then he leaned down and she rose on her tip toes to meet him half way and they kissed. I was expecting it to be shot and sweet, but no Edward had to be a jerk about it and waist more of my time.

"Alright Bella that's enough, you will see poor Eddie in a few hours."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. This chapter was really hard for me to write. Just to let you know Rosalie + Emmett LEMONS!**

**Outfits for chapter 8 and 9 on on the profile now, make sure to check it out. AND always remember to review. thanks much, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: R&R baby

Monday: 7:45am

EmPOV

I was heading back to my room after dropping towels off for Edward. He told me that he had seen Rose and I last night and promised not to bring it up with Bells, but he had no idea if she saw any of it or not. Rose and I were going to have to figure something out.

I opened the door to my naked goddess getting out of bed. Her long sexy legs crossed the room. Considering I only had underwear on it was painfully obvious the affect she was having on me.

"Where are you going, love?" I asked a little sad. "I thought we would stay in bed, a little longer."

" Oh Em," she said as she shook her head at me as she walked toward the bathroom. "I feel like I need a shower after last night." She said. I let out a sigh of disappointment. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at me. "You coming?" she asked with a wink.

_Hell yes!_ I thought as I darted after her and shut the bathroom door.

Rose had already turned the shower on and was getting ready to step in when I grabbed her by the waist. I gently caressed her lips, "I love you Rosalie."

"I love you too, big daddy," she whispered before she crashed her lips to mine. I would have ravaged her at that moment, but right before I could get too carried away she pulled away and jumped into the steamy shower. I quickly took off my underwear, thanking God that was all I had on.

I opened the shower door to my dripping wet deity, who had a huge smirk on her face. She knew what she did to me. Water trickled down her body and I couldn't help but follow it as it moved over her amazing breasts, slim waist and hips, to her gorgeous legs. I envied the water.

I closed the shower curtain behind me and then made my move. I pushed her up against the wall as my lips crashed into her. Her hot, drenched body felt amazing against mine. I ran my hands down from her face to her neck, then to her shoulders. Knowing how she loved the way I touched her I moved my lips from hers and worked my way across her jaw line to her pulsing neck. Her moans and screams of pleasure always put me over the edge. I slid my hands from her shoulders to the side of her dripping, full breasts as my thumbs gently caressed her already erect nipples.

"Mmm, Em," she moaned, as her fingers untangled themselves from my soaked hair and made their way down my back where she pulled me closer to her as her nails dug into my skin. The burning pain ignited my desire to a roaring burst of flames. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "Touch me Em, do it now!" she demanded as she hitched one leg up on my hip and leaned her head back in anticipation.

I let a moan slip through my lips at her words, as my one hand held her smooth leg up and my other moved slowly down her toned, silky, wet body. As my fingers cupped her center I could feel how wonderfully wet she already was, and it was not due to the water that was pelting our heated bodies. Her moans got loader as I moved my mouth to her hard nipples and my finger teasing and stroking her folds. I gently slid one finger inside her and felt her shiver with pleasure at my touch.

"More," she breathed, her grip getting tighter around my shoulders.

I pushed a second finger into her warmth as I listened to her yell my name in between gasps of the intoxicating air. She was panting so hard I didn't think I would be able to hold out much longer.

Rose moved one of her hands from my shoulder down my chest, over my abs and wrapped her fingers around my hard firm shaft. God her touch drove me so crazy that I couldn't help but breath out her name as she squeezed harder, in time with each thrust of my fingers sliding in and out of her.

I couldn't hold myself anymore. I needed to be inside her. Her arms circled back around my neck as I wrapped her legs around my waist, and groaning in please at the feel of her center against me. I rubbed my shaft against her as my lips went to her ear, "Tell me what you want Rose." My voice was husky with desire.

"You… now… Em… please," she panted in between gasps of air.

That's all I needed as I pumped myself hard into her core, both of us letting out moans together as I pushed slowly in her and out again, holding on to her hips guiding them back and forth. She felt amazing, I could hardly contain myself. My thighs became wet with her along with the shower's water.

"Faster, yes, Em faster," she yelled.

I could feel myself getting closer as I hammered my body into her faster and harder, my grip tightening on her hips as I recklessly pounded our bodies together. Her walls closed in around me, as we both hit out climax and road out our orgasms together.

We were both panting as I rested my forehead against hers. I was still rock hard inside her. I never could get enough of her it seemed, but she never complained about it.

Rose started to leave little sweet kisses on my nose, eyelids, cheeks, and mouth before she said, "Bed, now please."

That's all she needed to say, for me to understand that she was not done yet either. I tightened my hold on her waist, she tightened her legs around mine as she pushed me even further inside her. We both let a moan out from the sensation that was flowing threw our bodies now. I was even more sensitive now.

Finally making it to the bed, I laid Rose down gently on the edge so her legs where hanging over. I slowly pulled out of her, and she let a low whimper leave her lips. I molded my lips to hers as I let my hands rub, pinch, and squeeze her body.

I slowly moved my lips from hers and down her neck, to her full, perky breast. Stopping there for a few moments to fully worship them with kisses, and a few nibbles here and there. Then I continued down her smooth toned stomach, darting my tongue out into her bellybutton which granted me a giggle from Rose as she squirmed under my touch.

As I watched her face, I slowly moved my hands up her inner thigh. She leaned her head back which pushed her chest out as her hands tightened in my hair. My fingers moved to her moist center once again and stroked her folds. I slipped one finger inside making a slow circle motion, which granted me another beautiful moan.

Keeping my finger in motion I moved my lips to her inner thigh, licking my way up to her center never taking my eyes off her, as I watched her hips rise with pleasure. I pulled my finger out and she watched me as I sucked it clean.

"Oh god, Em" she moaned, her voice dripping with desirer.

My tongue slowly made its way to her folds, caressing and sucking, and taking her juices with pleaser. She always tasted so good. Rose must have been getting impatient with me, because she pulled me up from between her legs, and claimed my swollen lips with hers as she licked up the juice that was left on my lips.

"Em, I need you now," she begged, and for the second time in less then an hour, I took my Rose to the top of her pleasure filled climax.

RPOV

After our morning activities, I really needed to get back in the shower and get cleaned up. If he thought we were going to stay in bed all day he had another thing coming.

As I was washing the conditioner out of my hair, I heard Em open the door and some muffled talking then the door closed again. I knew Jasper had planned something special for Alice so it couldn't have been them. Edward was supposed to take Bella out, but those plans were not as final, so maybe it was them. I didn't hear anymore voices though.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel in my hair as well as around my body. I unlocked the bathroom door, if I didn't Em wouldn't have let me get anything done, and cracked it open to see who was all here.

The room was empty except for a cart with a tray of breakfast on it. As I moved towards the tray I saw a stack of Buttermilk pancakes, fluffy scrambled eggs with ketchup, a glass of milk, and tons and tons of bacon strips. My man new me so well.

I looked around the room again, I didn't want to eat without him. He ordered more then enough for the both of us. Then I noticed the note by the glass of milk that I had over looked before hand. I picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed.

_Babe,_

_Thank you for this morning._

_Hope you don't mind if we eat breakfast here._

_I will be back in a few, just had to go pick something up._

_Love you so much!_

_Em_

If he didn't stop it with all this sweet talk and thoughtfulness, we wouldn't be leaving this room until tonight. Maybe that was his plan.

I didn't want to eat without him so I thought I would get dressed for our day.

I picked out a brown tub top that hung just below my hips, a plaid blazer with a matching hat, a pear of skinny jeans, and tan and brown heels. I also added my much need accessories, you know necklace and some cute earrings.

Once I was dressed Em had returned. I still didn't have my hair or makeup done so I know I looked like a very well dressed drowned rat.

"Hey baby." I said in a cheer as I walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Where did you go?" I hate being away from him for to long. I don't want to sound like a bitch so I never brought it up, but if it wasn't for Bella he would be living with me. _Sigh_. I love Bella dearly, so I never complained.

"I had to pick something up for you," He stated as he grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. "You didn't eat?"

"I was waiting for you honey," I said defensively.

"Babe, you didn't have to I bet it is cold now. Let me order you some fresh hot food." He insisted. He was acting weird. Well weirder then normal.

"Em?" he looked up at me as I raised my eyebrow at him. He knew what I was asking without actually having to ask it.

He let out a heavy sigh before he answered, "How are we going to tell Bells?"

My breath hitched at the thought. _Calm down Rose, he does not need you freaking out right now, he need you to support him._ I chided myself and took a deep breath.

"Em, do you not want to tell her? I really don't think that is fair to her, plus I want her in my wedding," I said before my brain caught up with me. "I mean or wedding, Em she is your sister and your only family."

"I know, we can talk to Edward and Alice tonight. They may have a good idea of how to approach her with it." He said as he ran his hand down his face.

"It will be fine Em," I cooed. "Let's eat so I can finish getting ready." I suggested and he agreed.

A full stomach and an hour and a half later, Em and I where walking down the sidewalk just checking out the sites. Neither of us really had anywhere we wanted to go. We where just walking to see if anything caught our eye.

As we got closer to the end of the sidewalk on this side of the street, we noticed something that caught our eyes. A carnival.

"Oh Em, let's go there. Please can we?" I said like I was five years old again.

"Of course we can. Rose we can do whatever you want to do today." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

EmPOV 

She was so excited to go I couldn't help the wide grin that formed on my lips as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the entrance.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked her as we walked through the entrance.

"Oh, let's go to the petting zoo other there." She suggested as she pointed out the direction she wanted to go.

I'd never seen Rose with animals before. I didn't realize she had such affection for them much less anything else. There were chickens running around that the little kids liked to chase. Sheep, pigs and commonly enough dogs, well puppies.

"Em!" Rose yelled as I searched for her amongst all the kids. She wasn't that hard to pick out. She walked up to be with a ball of black and brown fluff in her arms. "Look at this little heart breaker. He is so adorable." She gushed. She had found herself a puppy that looked like a mix. Of what I'm not sure but he did resemble a bear cub.

After looking at the pup in her arms I looked up to Rose's face and I knew what she was doing.

"No."

"But Em, he is so cute." She whined.

"No, Rose."

"Why not?" she asked pouting now.

"For one your apartment doesn't allow pets."

"Then I will move in with you." She said with a wide smile that brightened her face. Her eyes showed nothing but love and excitement at that thought.

I was speechless. I had tried for years to get her to move in with me at the Cullen's house but she wouldn't. She must have understood the confused and shocked look that my face must have been betraying.

"Babe, we are getting married now. It only makes sense for me to move in with you. Plus you can't leave Bella." She defended squaring she shoulders and lifting her chin, knowing she has won this time.

I was so happy I didn't know what to do with myself. I pulled her and the puppy to me so they where both against my chest, and I crashed my lips to hers.

"Rose, you have no idea how happy that makes me." I said once I pulled away from her lushes lips.

"So can we keep him?" she asked pulling the puppies face to the same level as hers and both were giving me those pathetic puppy eyes, as if the dog understood what was going on.

I let out a heavy sigh and stepped away to pull out my cell phone, but never releasing my hold around her waist. "Let me check with Carlisle and Esme. If they say its ok then it's fine with me." I told her.

Her face lit up and she started squealing and swinging the dog in her arms, as I hunted for the Cullen's house number.

RPOV

I was so happy about our new puppy that we decided to name Cubby. Em said that it reminded him of a baby bear. We took him back to the hotel, and just stayed in the room for the rest of the day. I couldn't leave Cubby alone. He mostly slept, but when he was up we had so much fun playing tug of war with Em's sock. He didn't care too much until little cubby got a hole in the toe of it.

"Aw, honey we will get you more socks. He doesn't have any toys yet." I defended. He agreed and threw the sock's mate to us. He didn't need an odd number of socks.

After a few hours with Em and Cubby, I decided to get ready for tonight. I knew Alice and I would have to work on Bella and I didn't want to have to rush myself to get ready.

I was just about done, when I walked out of the bathroom to see Em and the puppy laying on the bed fast asleep. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen in my life, and I didn't want to wake them, so I moved about the room quietly getting my last minute stuff together.

_Take me down to the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh won't you please take me home._

I raced to grab my phone before it could wake my men.

"Hey Alice, how was your date?" I said in whispered tones.

"Good, umm do you think you could come over now? Bells is not back yet but I need to talk to you without Em's ears." She said in a worried tone.

"Yeah of course, I will be there in five minutes." I told her then hung up the phone. I grabbed my purse, my heels, and the note pad and pen.

_Hey babe,_

_I went to Alice and Bella's room._

_See you tonight for dinner. _

_Wear the out fit that I picked out for you._

_It's in the bathroom, and please make sure the puppy is ok._

_Love you_

_R_

I grabbed one of the room keys and made my way out the door and down the hall to Alice's room. I didn't even have to knock, she opened the door right when I stepped in front of it and pulled me in.

"What the hell Alice." I said as I fixed my sleeve.

"Damn Rose, you look like a hooker no offense." Alice said taking a look at my dress. "But you totally look hott."

"Thanks, so what was the rush?" I asked, changing the subject fast.

"Jake has been calling Bells non-stop, texting her almost every minute, leaving creepy messages. I deleted them all so she doesn't seem them, but I have a bad feeling about him Rose." Alice said so fast I almost missed everything she said.

"Don't worry, if Edward and Bella are getting as comfortable with each other as I hope they are, we wont have to worry about Jake much longer." I said confidently.

"I don't think it will be that simple. Bells thinks they are just friends. She is too blind to see that he wants more then that, and with Edward not in school anymore, he has been after her all year. I really don't know what to do.

"We will figure something out Alice don't-" I was cut off by a beep sound coming form the phone on the nightstand. Alice ran over to it flipped it open and read what it said. It must have been from Jake because her eyes went wide.

"Jake?" I asked and she nodded her head. "What does it say?" She walked over to me I guess not able to say anything and handed me the phone.

_Isabella,_

_I swear to you I will get whoever is keeping you from me._

_That is a promise._

_Jacob_

I looked at a pacing Alice, then the phone, then Alice again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

The time was getting later and Alice was getting very impatient waiting for Bella to show up.

"What the hell are they doing? Dinner is soon and I have to get Bells ready!" Alice finally yelled. The silence must have been killing her. We had gotten about five more text messages since and Alice was definitely on edge.

"Chill Alice. Just be happy that they _are_ doing something. This is a big step for them." I said. We needed them to get close fast with them heading back tomorrow, and Jake acting all crazy. We were all concerned about what could possibly happen if Edward found out, being an over dramatic over protective guy that he is.

Then we heard voices on the other side of the door. It was them and Alice flew to the door, scaring me half to death with her overly jumpy self. Alice cracked the door to make sure it was them, then she grabbed Bella's hand. "You are so late come on Bella!" Alice yelled as she pulled her through the doorway leaving a shocked Edward standing there motionless and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey!" Bella yelled at her. She did not look happy about the intuition.

Then there was a knock at the door and Bella flew there before Alice could make her move and swung it open showing a very pissed off Edward.

Alice was not any happier with Edward and what he did next almost blew her head off. I could see the steam coming out of her ears. I know she was worried, but right now she was letting her anxiety get the better of her.

"I had a great time Bells." Edward purred to Bella and right then I knew what he was doing. Then he leaned down and Bella rose on her tip toes to meet him half way and they kissed. I knew that Edward was trying to piss Alice off more, but that was the hottest kiss I had ever seen. I mean DAMN that boy was sexy when he tried to be.

"Alright Bella that's enough, you will see poor Eddie in a few hours." Alice fumed as Edward pulled away gazing into Bella's eyes. They were so cute together it wasn't even funny.

Once Alice got Bella and Edward apart Edward left, and it was just us three girls.

"Alright, now time for Miss Bella to get ready." Alice cheered. I swear that girl has the craziest mood swings.

"Oh, no not Bella Barbie again." She whined, but we just ignored her and got to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Absolutely my all time favorite chapter to date. Sorry it took so long. But it is super long. I was to stubborn to make two chapters out of it like my friend had suggested i do. I just wanted the date to be one chapter. Also the outfits like always are on my profile.  
**

**Also i have started another story, i just put one chapter up so far. I just want to see if anyone is interested in it. You should check it out, completely different from this one i might add but is also a human story.**

**Read, Enjoy, and please, please, please Review. I know im begging now, but Good or Bad i love hearing what you guys have to say. **

Chapter 10: Just you and me

EPOV

I slammed the bathroom door behind me. Jasper can be ridiculous sometime and I think my sister was actually starting to rub off on him. Either that or he was scared shitless of her and was trying to stay on her good side by being an annoying prick to me.

I took my boxers off, I usually get too hot when I sleep so I only wear my boxers, and played with the water temp until I had it just steamy enough that my body could stand. My muscles were all tight and I knew that the heat would help loosen them up.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about last night. More specifically, the kiss that happened last night with the woman I lo- liked. I mean, WOW. I noticed sub-consciously that my fingers had moved to my lips. I have kissed a lot of girls in my short lifetime, but no one has sparked me the way Bella had. I wanted more, I didn't want to break the kiss, and I refused to be the first one to do so. I hope that I didn't scare her, she does know my past. I mean we have been living in the same house for years now.

Although, a lot of rumors that were spread through high school about what I do with the girls were just that, rumors. I mean, sure we messed around and all, but sad to say I am still a virgin. I have never been interested in having sex with any of the girls I messed around with. I know I know, I'm a guy, but it was just the way I felt. I can't explain it, nor do I really care that much about it.

I got out of the shower thinking about what I was going to do with Bella today when I reached for a towel on an empty towel rack. I looked where my hand was, and saw nothing there. I looked under the sink, and in the linen closet that was on the other side of the sink. Nothing.

"Jasper." I growled and flung the door open, to find Jasper was fully dressed with a few exceptions.

"Whoa, man, warn a guy before you do that!" he yelled as he covered his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have to come out here like this if someone didn't take all the towels." I growled at him. If he made me late for the date, Bella would kill me, and then I would kill him. Alice would just have to deal with it.

"Hey I will call Em and see if he can bring over an extra towel or two." Jasper said as he laughed and grabbed the hotel phone on the nightstand. I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. This isn't funny at all.

"Alice will approve by the way. It's good that you can dress yourself and she won't need to dress you. Not that she won't try to do it anyway." I said as I looked at the outfit that he had put together.

"Thanks." He said as he held the phone to his ear.

I started pacing back and forth, it helped to dry me off a little bit, but I was doing it more out of nerves then anything else. _I have a date with Bella. I… Edward Cullen has a date with the most beautiful, amazing, smart, sexy women I know. _I was making myself more nervous the more I thought about it, I started biting my finger nails.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry I woke you up. I had a question for you." Jasper asked kind of embarrassed that he woke her up. She must be a bat out of hell to strike fear in her own cousin when she is woken.

"Do you have any extra towels? I kind of left Edward with none and now he is just walking around the room naked." He said into the phone and I stopped my pacing. Then I heard Em's booming laugh coming out of the ear piece as Jasper held the phone away from his ear. I walked over and took the phone out of Jasper's hand. He jumped back to the far side of the bed, and I just rolled my eyes at him. Like I would _let_ him touch me. I was just so irritated I could barley keep my temper down.

"Look, Rose, I just need one towel. Will you tell Em to get his ass over here so I could get dressed? Please!" I growled, and then a little begging at the end so that maybe they will take mercy on me and bring the towels sooner.

Rose laughed into the phone when she realized it was me. "Sure things, toots. I will send Em right away. I don't want you standing Bella up on your first date." She basically read my mind. Thank God for her good sense.

"Thank you so much Rose." I said. Then I hung up the phone and headed back into the bathroom, not saying a word to Jasper.

I was pacing the bathroom floor now. _What if the kiss was too much last night? What if I over step my bounds? I mean she did agree to hang out with me today, but could that be because she didn't want to be by herself, or was she just considering it as friends hanging out? We did that all the time when I was around_. I let a frustrated growl escape my lips then jumped when I heard a knock at the door. _Thank God!_

I heard muffled talking then jumped again as Em banged his hand on the bathroom door yelling. "EDWARD, you owe me big time fore this!" I just rolled my eyes as I opened the door.

"God Emmett, couldn't you put cloths on?!" I yelled at him when I saw he was only wearing his boxer briefs. I tried to shut the door on Emmett but he stopped the door with his hand.

"I could say the same to you." He growled at me.

"Emmett I have to get ready and I know I am running late as is. Please, I don't want Bella thinking I stood her up. Come on Em, she's your sister." I pleaded. I couldn't be late and I was nervous as it was I didn't need that hanging over my head as well.

"Ok, ok. Chill out Edward. If I didn't know any better I would think you were nervous." He said with a chuckle. I said nothing and looked at the floor feeling a light blush cover my cheeks. "Oh.My.God. You are nervous, aren't you? Why the hell are you nervous? It's just Bella."

"I know that Emmett!" I yelled at him. I didn't mean to, I was just over the top nervous. "That's why I am nervous, because it is Bella. It is finally Bella." I said the last part softly in almost a whisper.

"Dude, I didn't know you liked her that much." He said to me.

"I love her, Em," I said that time it was a whisper.

"What the fuck, Edward! You can't lay that shit on me right before your date with my sister. That is some serious shit." He said. I looked him in the eye and he looked confused and shocked and I'm not really sure what that other one was.

"Well it's true." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Look I'm sorry to spring this on you but I have been in love with her for a while now. Alice is actually the one that pointed it out to me, and it only took me a little while after that to realize it myself." I didn't know what else to say.

Emmett clapped his hand on my bare back, and I flinched at the pain that came with it. "That's cool Ed, I know she loves you too, she just needs to figure it out for herself." He said and gave me a smile.

I smiled back at him as I walked him to the door. I really couldn't waste anymore time. I turned the door knob and opened it slightly before I remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I saw you and Rose last night. Congratulations." I said smiling at him but continued quickly before he could interrupt. "I don't think Bella saw any of it. I am really not sure, she never said anything to me nor I her. I wont be the one to tell her either, but I think you and Rose should definitely clue her in." I suggested.

"Thanks man. We will figure something out." Em said before he walked out of the room leaving me with my towels and my over analyzing brain.

I dried off with the towel and went to my closet to pick out an outfit that was relaxed but would still impress Bella.

I picked a plain gray t-shirt and through a white button up over top of it. The button up had little lines of blue on it and on the cuff that I rolled up to the middle of my forearm. I buttoned it up leaving the first three buttons undone. That should work for what we are doing today. I threw on a nice pair of jeans and my white, gray and black sneaks that I had.

I hope Alice didn't dress Bella up too much, she would be uncomfortable with what we were doing. I had to tell Alice, she pressured it out of me, and I didn't want her going over board on my Bella.

After I put my shoes on, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I smoothed out my shirt and ran my hands threw my hair, which did absolutely nothing at all. It still looked like an uncontrollable mess.

"You can do this Edward, you can do this. It's just Bella. Who cares if you are in love with her? She doesn't know that." I tried to give myself a pep talk but it was just making me more nervous, so I took one last glance at myself in the mirror before I headed out of the room.

I walked across the hall as I knocked on her door with one hand, while I stared at my feet and rubbed the back of my neck with the other. _Breathe._

BPOV

I woke to the sound of water running. I looked over at Alice's bed and noticed it was empty. Then I glanced at the clock and saw how early it was. "What the heck?" I said wondering why she was up so damn early.

"Well now I'm up," I said frustrated. I got out of bed and started going through my closet looking for something that I would wear today with Edward. I saw two outfits hanging up with notes attached to them. The first one said that it was the outfit I should wear today with Edward and that I should gab my tote and put my black flats in them because I might want to change out of the heels that she had picked out for me.

I let a heavy sigh out as I looked at the outfit. I actually really liked it. It was a black t-shirt with a teal-ish blue design print on it, and a long sleeved dark gray sweater to go over it. There was a teal colored hat, earrings, and bracelets to complement the color in the t-shirt. She also picked out very comfortable dark denim jeans. They were not too tight but they also were not loose on me either. Like I said, comfortable. Then I looked at the shoes she had picked out. Needless to say they did match the outfit perfectly, but if Edward and I were walking around a lot today then I would not come back with at least hitting the ground once.

I didn't bother to look at the other note on the dress. I thought that maybe I would be able to talk Alice into something different for dinner tonight. Speaking of Alice, she was still in the shower. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. I didn't hear anything.

"Alice," I said and knocking on the door again. "Alice, I really like the outfit you picked out for me, but I'm not sure about the shoes." I said. I knew that when I complained about her outfits she put up a big fuss with me. But again I didn't hear anything. I started to panic. What if she hurt herself?

"ALICE! Are you ok in there?" I yelled through the door. "Alice, if you do not answer me this minute I am running to get Edward and he will knock this door down!" I threatened. I banged my fists against the door, hoping that if she fell asleep the noise would wake her up, if I wasn't too late. I could feel the tears starting to stream down my face and my over reaction started to work a little harder on me.

I heard the water shut of and a few seconds later the door flew open showing a drenched Alice with a towel wrapped around her. I lunged myself at Alice wrapping my arms around her neck and started sobbing.

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you answer me at all? Do you have any idea what was going through my head? God, Alice, I thought you knocked yourself out and were drowning. Alice, I thought I was going to lose you!" I yelled through my strangled breaths as I fell to my knees bringing Alice down with me. I could not hold myself anymore I was so relieved and still kind of freaked out at the same time.

"I am so very sorry, Bells. I was thinking about last night. I didn't even hear you yelling at first. I am so, so very sorry. You aren't going to lose me, ok sweetie? I promise I will out live you, ok? How about that?" Alice tried to soothe me and let out a half hearted laugh, but I just lifted my head so I could look at her in the eyes and glared. My watered eyes were blurring my vision but I could tell that she was truly sorry for scaring me. Alice tried to wipe away my tears with the corner of her towel. "Ok, I'm sorry it's not funny."

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" I asked as I took deep breaths to slow the sobs that were trying to come out.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Too excited about my day date with Jasper. Oh, and Bells, I am so sorry about walking in on you and Edward. I hope I didn't ruin anything too much. I so didn't want to pull an Emmett. I seriously thought they were still with you guys. I am so sorry-" I held up my hands palms facing Alice telling her to stop apologizing for last night. After all, I did end up getting the most amazing kiss of my life after that.

"It's fine. We well made up for it after you left, so no worries ok?" I told her as I could feel my cheeks heating from the blush and I bit my bottom lip a little embarrassed to be talking about this with Edward's sister. Alice shot up to her feet and started jumping up and down at the news clapping her hands together and squealing. I slowly got up and put my hands on my shoulders, "Calm down, Alice. It's too early."

"Ok… I'm going to finish getting ready and then we can get you all fixed up for you date with Edward, ok?" I nodded and gave Alice a hug before we started to get ready.

Jasper had come and picked up Alice. He was so nice he complimented my outfit and let me know that Edward would be on his way. He had a little bit of a late start this morning. I had to chuckle at the news. I knew he didn't like getting up early.

With all the Alice drama this morning, I hadn't really thought about my date with Edward, but now that I was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him I started to get nervous. My leg started shaking up and down really fast as I bit my nails and started to stare at the white wall in front of me absent mindedly.

_Is this a date? He didn't really ask me out on a date, he just asked if I wanted to do something today. Maybe I miss read that kiss last night. I mean, he has been with a lot of people why would he be interested in plain old me?_ I let out a heavy sigh as my brain started to work overtime thinking of all the ways that this was a big mistake and that I had misread everything.

The knock at the door made me jump and I fell off the bed landing flat on my butt. I got up rubbing my butt as I walked over to the door. _That actually did hurt._

What I saw when I opened the door was the cutest thing I have every seen. Edward looked so nervous with his hands in his pockets and he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. He had a slight blush coloring his cheeks and his crooked grin on his face.

"Hey," he said as he looked me up and down before he looked me in the eyes.

"Hey," I said back feeling the blush crawl up my neck.

"Do you care if I come in?" he asked.

"Oh… yeah of course." I said as I stepped to the side to let him in. I watching him walk to the bed and then turned around and mouthed to the door, _Oh My God._ He looked so firkin' good today I could hardly stand it. I just wanted to put my fingers through that beautiful messy hair of his, and my lips all over that soft skin. I shook my head to clear it and then walked over to Alice's bed so I could sit across from him. "So what do you have planned for today?" I asked trying to break the ice. I was starting to think he regretted the kiss last night. I wouldn't blame him, I was probably a horrible kisser.

"It's a surprise. I just wanted to talk a little before we went out, if that's ok with you." he asked, concern evident on his face.

"Sure," I squeaked out. _Way to play it cool Bella_, I scolded myself. "What did you want to talk about?" I hesitantly asked, fearing I knew the answer to that.

"I am so sorry if I over stepped boundaries last night. I don't want you to be upset with me or anything." He said all in one breath and then taking a deep breath before he continued. "You are such a great friend," I grimaced at the word friend but he didn't see because he was looking at his hands that he had folded in front of him. "And if it was too much I promise it will not happen again." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward Cullen was apologizing for the best kiss I had ever had, because he thought he went too far with me. Huh?

"Edward," I said before he could continue. I can't believe he thought I didn't enjoy the kiss. "I am not mad at you, and you didn't over step anything." I promised as I lightly touched his linked hands with one of mine. That adorable crooked grin graced his face once again as he raised his head to look me in the eyes. I was so lost in the beautiful green eyes that I couldn't understand how he didn't see how willing I was for him to do it again. I stuck my bottom lip between my teeth and he raised one of his eyebrows with an amused look playing in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me then." He finally said leaning a little closer to me. I subconsciously started to lean toward him at the same time until our noses were almost touching. "I am sorry for being so hasty though," He raised one of his hands to my cheek as he cupped it, my head leaned into his touch. This is what I want. "This is how our first kiss should have been." He said softly as he closed the distance between our lips and gently molded our lips together. They moved so perfectly and rhythmically together. I was even shocked that I felt the same spark of electricity flow through my body the minute his hand touched my face, and then amplified when his lips were on mine.

He pulled way too soon for my liking and I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and he chuckled at me, but never taking those gorgeous eyes away from mine. "So are you ready for our date, Bells?" he asked leaning back taking a look at me again before he stood up. I just nodded my head, before grabbing the tote I had leaning against my bed. "By the way, you look amazing." He leaned down to kiss my cheek before he took my hand in his and we walked to the door. I heard something fall out of my bag as I grabbed it but I didn't see it anywhere and I didn't really care. I was going on a date with Edward Cullen.

EPOV

The first thing Bells and I did was stop at the Starbucks that was right next to the hotel. I knew we both had a late night last night and waking up before noon was ridiculous. Plus she would need her energy for where I was taking her, and I needed to kill a little time. I honestly didn't think we would be going out so early.

I took a glace at my watch and saw that it was already 11:30. I was so nervous this morning I don't even know what time I picked Bella up at, and when we got here. We had been talking and laughing and just getting to know each other on a more personal level, which turned out to be a good thing for me because Bella had some assumptions about me that everyone else in that high school had. Now I didn't come right out and say that I have never slept with anyone, I still had an ego that needed to be stroked, but I tried to make it as clear as possible that I had never done that.

Bells and I seemed to be on pretty even playing ground. She was usually drunk when most of her antics took place, but she said that even when she was drunk she had enough sense to never sleep with anyone. That was a relief, and I'm sure Alice has done more than her fair share of saving Bella whether she believes it was her or not.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. I knew that we had dinner plans and I wanted to make sure we had as much time for fun as possible.

"Yeppers," she said excitedly. She had way too much coffee, good thing she would be using that energy today.

We left Starbucks and started walking down the street again. There was something on my mind that was bugging me and I really just wanted to ask her about it. She wouldn't get mad would she? I mean it was before we came here, and we seemed to be closer now. I guess I will find out.

"Hey bells?" I asked. She had the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't help the smile that came across my face just looking at her.

"Hmmm?" she hummed to me, letting me know to continue.

"What upset you so much Friday that you had to sneak off to Port Angeles?" I said a little quietly. I wasn't sure how she would take the subject. I watched her face go from bright and happy to pained and uncomfortable. I quickly said, "It's cool, Bells, you don't have to tell me. Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I saw relief in her eyes and a small smile start to turn the corners of her mouth. In that same second she froze where she was. She stopped walking, her face looked like she just realized something and her deep chocolate eyes went wide looking into mine. "What?"

"Y-you did… well, you did break up with Lauren right?" she asked nervously. I stood there, looking at her with a shocked look on my face. It felt like someone just kicked me in the stomach. She must have noticed the pain in my eyes because she looked down at her feet looking sorry.

"Bells, I… I don't even know what to say." I stuttered.

"I-" she started but I cut her off with my temper.

"NO! I can't believe you think that highly of me Bella. I mean yeah I have had a lot of 'girlfriends' if you can call them that, but never once did I see more then one at a time. I mean Esme taught me better. I can't… how could you… why..." I was so upset, I couldn't get a single complete sentence out. "You don't trust me." It wasn't question, I knew she didn't and that hurt so much.

"Edward, no. I do trust you. I am so sorry, I was just over thinking, and it just doesn't make sense to me that you would rather be with plain old me, rather then someone like Lauren. I am so sorry, Edward." She grabbed my face so that I had to look her in the eyes, and my temper fizzled out right away. "Edward I am so sorry, please forgive me." She pleaded, there was so much pain in her eyes, and I felt horrible that I was the one that put it there.

"No need for forgiveness, Bells." I soothed her taking a deep breath. "I will win your trust, don't worry." I said trying to smile at her.

"No, Edward, you don't-"

"Yes, I do. Now let's just forget everything that just happened right now, and get on with our date. Ok?" I asked taking her hands.

"Ok." Was all she said as a smile came back on her face, "So where are we going? You can tell me now right?" she asked. She was so impatient.

"We are almost there, just another block down and you will know right away." I told her. I knew this was her favorite place to go when we were down here. It will defiantly lighten the mood between us as well.

We crossed the street at the end of the block and where getting closer. I could see it from where I was, so I had no doubt that Bells could to, and her gasp proved me right.

"Edward, no way!" she yelled stopping where she was. I looked at her face and her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide.

I reached over and closed her mouth. "Bells, are you ok? Do you not want to go there?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Edward, Dave and Busters is my favorite place in the world and I so forgot that is was here." She said excitedly as she jumped into my arms wrapping hers around my neck and kissing my cheek. When she let go she grabbed my hand and started running to the door, pulling me along with her. I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me. I was pretty pleased with myself that I remembered this place myself.

BPOV

Edward and I decided to play a few games before we ate lunch. We played skeeball, and he won. Everything was a competition to him and I enjoyed the challenge, it made winning that much better when I did. I did beat him at one game, my favorite one that I used to play with Emmett all the time, Air hockey.

"Ha, I win!" I yelled at him after wining our third rematch.

"Yeah, yeah." He said like it wasn't a big deal, but I think I bruised his ego just a little bit. I had to chuckle at his attitude, he was acting like a little boy. "You ready to eat now?" He asked after I was done doing my 'I Win' dance.

"Yeah, I could use some fuel after beating the crap out of you just now." I chuckled as he nudged my shoulder with his arm.

We found our seats and looked over then menu when this drop dead gorgeous girl came over to our table. I let out a big huff and sighed, but didn't look up at Edward. She was our waitress. I guess this would be a good test for Edward. Although I messed up so bad before under estimating him, why am I still doing it?

"Well good afternoon. My name is Tiffany." She said not even bothering to take a glance my direction.

"Of course it is," I mumbled to myself, but I guess Edward heard me because he raised his eyebrow at me. I just let a fake smile go across my face as I listened to _Tiffany's_ speech that she was giving to Edward.

"Can I start you with some drinks or are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

"Bells?" Edward said not even looking at the waitress and I was truly happy that he wasn't giving her any attention.

"Coke?" I said questioning what he wanted. He knew what I was doing by asking him and he let the adorable half smile cross his face as he nodded, watching me with amusement. So glad I could entertain him with my jealousness. "Two cokes please." I told her and she gave me a side glace wrote in her pad, let a lingering look go up and down Edwards visible body, and then walked away. "Whore," I mumble to myself yet again, and Edward couldn't help himself this time, he let out a laugh so loud, it got the attention of the people around us.

"Oh come on, Bells, she seems nice enough." He said through staggered breaths as he tried to compose himself.

"Huh, and I guess you didn't notice how incredibly hott she is, and that she didn't pay attention to me until I ordered our drinks?" I questioned him.

"She was hott huh? Guess I was just distracted by someone else's beauty." He said. I looked around me like the fool I was, not understanding who he was talking about. He let out a sigh that brought my attention back on him, locking our eyes again. "I meant you Bella." I could feel the blush heating my cheeks as Edward lifted his hand across the table to lightly caress it with his fingers.

I smiled at his touch and then from my peripherals saw our waitress coming back with our drink, and my eyes got wide. Edward chuckled and drew his hand back as he picked up his menu, and said. "The California Bar Burger."

"What?" I said just as the waitress came to our table. She set my drink down not bothering to look at me and I could feel my temper starting to rise. This could not be very professional.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward. He looked at me nodded and winked. Then it made sense to me, and I couldn't help the huge smile that crossed my face.

"We will have, the California Bar Burger, and the Black Jack BBQ Cheeseburger, thank you." I said with a smug smile, as I folded my menu on the table and looked at Edward completely ignoring our waitress now. She huffed and turned on her heel to put our order in. Edward smiled at me, and laid his hand palm up across the table. I put my hand in his and he took it brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Thank you, Edward." Was all I could get out. _Maybe he really does like me._

EPOV

She looked so happy eating her BBQ that was getting all over the table and face. I just chuckled at her and admired her carefree sprit at this moment. She was happy because of me, she was happy because of what I did, and she was happy being with me. That seemed to be giving me quit a high and I was elated that she could bring that out in me. We always had fun together, but it was different this time, it felt like something more.

"Are you done?" I ask as she popped the last bit of BBQ in her mouth.

"MmmHmm," she hummed. I just put my head down and shook it trying to hide the laugh that I was desperately trying to control.

I looked at her and noticed she was looking past my head glaring, so I assumed that our waitress was heading our way. I'm not positive what was wrong I haven't talk to the waitress at all, and I was getting a little irritated that the waitress was putting my Bells in a bad mood.

So, I grabbed Bells hand and pulled her around the table so she was sitting next to me with my back facing the waitress, and I picked up a napkin and started wiping the sauce that she had missed around her face. I could feel someone behind me as I wiped that last bit off, so I leaned down gently kissed Bells beautiful full lips.

"Thepe, perfect." I said as I gave her a wink and smiled. She had the biggest smile on her face, it looked like it was going from ear to ear, as her blush covered her cheeks.

The waitress huffed, threw our check on the table and walked away. Bells and I both broke out into laughter after that.

"Thanks for playing along, you didn't have to though. She was really rather hott." She said to me.

I put my hand over my heart clutching my shirt and gave her the most pitiful look I could muster. "I can't believe you thought I was pretending." I was joking but I was serious too. I was a little annoyed that she would think that.

She playfully hit my arm and giggled. "Oh come off it. So," she said clapping her hands together. "What do we do next?" This part was going to be fun because I knew she had no idea about this.

"I have a surprise for you." I told her and she grimaced at my words.

"You know I don't like surprises, Edward." She whined. I just smiled at her, took her hand and we walked back downstairs to the bigger game room.

"You will love this one, Bells. They added a new 'game' here did you know that?" I asked her. Wouldn't be much of a surprise if she knew already.

"Since we were here last? No, I didn't know that." She said confirming my hopes.

"Great, here let's sit down real quick so we can change your shoes." I told her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Alice had tired to get it out of me what we were doing today so she could dress Bells. I didn't give anything away but that heels would probably be a no go. Alice being Alice, told me she would pack flats for Bells but she had to wear the heels to complete the outfit.

"How did you know?" she asked

"Need you ask?" I challenged raising my eyebrow at her as she sat down and pulled out her shinny gray flats, and stuffed her heels back in the bag.

"Ok I'm ready." She jumped up from her seat waiting for me to make my move.

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and I walked over to the new side the building.

"I didn't even know this was ov-" she froze on the spot when we came into contact with the sign. '_LASER TAG'_

"Bells are-" I was cut off by Bella's high pitched squealing that ensued after it sunk in what we were doing.

"OH.MY.GOSH. Edward this is amazing, I mean… Oh – My – Gosh." She was jumping up and down all around me and I couldn't help myself but laugh at her.

BPOV

I could not believe what Edward had planned today. This just was the most perfect date ever. I had no doubt that it could be topped. Frickin' Laser Tag, I mean come on. This was completely amazing I couldn't keep myself from jumping up and down.

I grabbed Edward's and rushed us over to where we need to check in. There was a party there already and they were able to fit Edward and I in, however we had to be on opposite teams. I looked at Edward with a mischievous grin on my face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said. Edward just laughed at me then gave me a look that told me he was game.

Edward walked over to the blue team that was huddled together introducing himself to them. I was lost in my own thoughts, just watching him interact with everyone there. He got along with people so easily who wouldn't like him.

"Hello." A soft voice came from below. I looked down to see the cutest little boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and he had this red vest thing on.

"Why, hello there." I said coming down to his level. "I'm guessing I'm on your team. My name is Bella." I said putting my hand out.

He blushed a little but gave me his hand and shook it firmly, "My name is Jason. It's my birthday today. I'm here with my family." He said and I looked up at the rest of the adults around. I waved high to everyone and they waved back before Jason wanted my attention again. "You're very pretty." I know it was stupid but I blushed at his compliment.

"Why thank you, Jason. You are rather cute yourself." He blushed and started swaying in place.

"Alright, all teams together." I stood up and Jason grabbed my hand, I looked down at him and he had a toothy smile showing as we walked up to the front. The guy up front began telling us ways to get point and where to hit the laser on the vest that we wear to take down another team for a short period of time. It didn't sound too complicated, I just had to make sure I didn't trip.

I looked over at to find Edward and saw that he was watching me. His eyes moved from my to the hand that was holding Jason's then back up to my eyes with a raised eyebrow, and it looked like he was laughing. I glared at him then felt a tug on my hand. I leaned down so Jason could whisper in my ear.

"Is that your boyfriend?" why is that question so complicated? I didn't know. I blushed at the thought and took a look at Edward who was smiling at us.

"Maybe someday." I told Jason, and he smiled.

"Maybe today." Jason said back and I just chuckled at him. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up.

We entered into a room that was on the other side of the door the instructor was standing in front of. I didn't realize how dark it was going to be in here so naturally I started to get a little nervous.

"Bella," Jason called from across the room waving for me to go to him. I walked over carefully only tripping over my own feet once. "Here is your laser gun," he said handing it to me, "and don't worry, I will protect you." I smiled at him and thanked him, as everyone around us started chuckling, and he handed me a gun. The blue team had gone left when we went right so I had no idea where Edward would be when we started, but I was looking forward to kicking his butt, once again.

All of a sudden the lights went out and the only thing lighting the room was our vests and the red lights that bordered the room. I started to get a little nervous and could feel my hands getting clammy and a little bit of sweat starting to form around my hair line on the back of my neck.

"Don't worry Bella," Jason said from my right side. "It will be fun, and if anyone gets you I will get them back, ok?"

"Jason, leave the nice lady alone." A woman, who I assumed was his mom, chastised.

"Oh, no it's fine." I reassured her, then gave Jason a smile and wink.

We were waiting a while so my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I could see the people around me. Jason's mom and uncle were going to watch the blue ball that hung from the ceiling. That's how you get points, I remember the instructor telling us. So that left Jason, his much older cousins, and me to go for our red ball that was hanging on the opposite end.

"TEAMS READY!" the announcer yelled from an overhead. All the kids and adult scream. I could hear faint screaming from the other side of the wall and assumed that was the blue team. I couldn't help but start to get a little excited. "THE GATES ARE OPENED" the guy said in an official voice and Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

We walked into a huge room that almost looked like a maze. High walls and pathways. All of a sudden I heard 'shields down' and looked around to see, one of Jason's cousin's Anthony I think, was lightly blinking.

"Oh no, they hit already, they are good, we have to be on the move, Bella. Keep you eyes open for blue." I chuckled at how serious Jason was taking this until he turned around and glared at me.

"Maybe we should split up, it will be harder for them to-"

'Shields down.'

Then I heard the velvety laughter of Edward coming from around the corner.

"EDWARD!" I yelled looking all over for him. "Run Jason, you don't need to get in the middle of this." I told him with a wink, but he refused to leave my side. So I thought of a plan and whispered it to him as we kept on the move.

All of a sudden Jason bumped me out of the way and his shields went down, I got a glimpse of the blue and shot my gun in that direction, and as vest flicker as my gun announce I had hit my target. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face, and was determined to get more.

"Thanks Jason." I said.

"Good team work you two. They are knocking our guys down every time we get close to the red ball. But they have not scored on ours yet. Maybe you can work you magic over there." Jason's mom said to us, she was blinking so she was hiding in the shadows. Well trying to anyway.

"Jason, we need to hunt down Edward and take him out. He would be hot on my tail, only shooting people if they are in his way. But if he could sneak around them, he wont shoot. He is trying to be invisible." Jason nodded in understanding and we moved our butts.

Every blue thing we saw out of the corner of our eyes we didn't hesitate to shoot. I had gotten three more blue team members, and Jason had gotten five. Jason and I were going back and forth sacrificing ourselves so the other could get the shot. I could feel someone fallowing us, but every time I turned around there was no one there. I knew Edward had to be close, this was a game to him, and he hated to lose.

'Blue team score 1:0' our guns yelled at us. _So they got through our defenses._

I saw a secluded area that was blocked off in front of us. I whispered to Jason to keep going and I was going to hide in there to see who was fallowing us. We were getting closer to the red ball but still to far away to fire.

Jason went straight as I went to the right. I crouched down so my red vest wouldn't stand out. I hide behind the wall to the entrance so they wouldn't see me, but I would see their back when they walked by.

'shields down' I looked down and noticed that my vest was flashing and heard a chuckle behind me. I knew that chuckle.

"Edward," I turned on my heels to see his green eyes with a tint of blue in them from the vest, and a wide smile across his face.

"Hey, love." Love? Did he just call me love? He leaned down to kiss me when we both heard 'shields down'. We both looked at his vest and then he looked at me as I smiled. I knew who did that.

"Thanks, Jason." I said not leaving eye contact with Edward.

"I got your back, Bella." I laughed at the look on Edwards face. I reached up on my tip toes, and slowly molded my lips to his. He didn't hesitate to kiss back.

'Shields up' I smiled with my lips still on Edwards. I pulled away and winked at him

"Later," I said and ran around the corner with Jason, leaving Edward there frozen in his spot. "Jason, he is going to come at us ten fold so we need to plan something."

"You seem to distract him pretty good and we are getting closer to the ball, how about we do this." And he began to whisper his plan to me as we moved from shadow to shadow.

EPOV

I couldn't believe she just did that to me.

'Red team score 1:1' my gun said to me. There wasn't much time left and then the winner would be whoever scored first.

I ran out of where I had caught Bells, and headed in the direction I thought she was going in. Those two where working together, so I had to watch my back they were pretty close to the ball. I'm surprised they hadn't gotten it yet, although our defense was pretty tight.

I started walking faster looking from side to side. Trying to look in every shadow when I felt something it me and we both fell to the floor.

"Ooch," Bells beautiful voice came from underneath me.

"Bells, are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said concerned that I had hurt her.

She nodded her head but looked a little dazed looking into my eyes. I smile and then shot.

'Shields down'

"Edward, that's not fair." She said.

'Blue team score 2:1'

"Oh I believe it is fair. Where is your little buddy?" I question.

'Shields down'

I turned my head to see a smiling Jason.

"Run Jason, get the ball, you can reach it." Bella yelled from under me.

I went to get up and follow him, but Bells pulled on my shoulders down and pulled my lips to hers. I knew what she was doing, but I didn't care. I loved the feel of her lips on mine. I knew this was wrong there were little kids all over the place, and we were in the middle of the floor.

'Red team score 2:2'

I could feel the smile on Bells face after the announcement. I couldn't help but take advantage of that, and slid my tongue across her bottom lip. She didn't hesitate to grant me access as our tongues meet and explored each other.

'Shields up'

Bells pushed away a bit, smiled, lifted her arm up, grabbed her gun and aimed for the red ball.

'Red team score 3:2'

I just looked are her shocked.

'Shields up'

'Shields down'

Before I had time to react Bells had shot me again. She just smiled innocently at me and pecked me on the lips before she pushed me away.

"Now we are even." She told me.

'Red team WINS'

Time was up and the lights came on. I helped Bells up when Jason came running out from one of the side corridors.

"Great shot, Bella. I would have tried to get more but after I made my shot my dad shot me." He said with a laugh. He grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her to the direction the red team had started from.

"See ya out there." Bells yelled from over her shoulder as she laughed at Jason.

I chuckled and headed toward where we had started.

BPOV

As Edward and I walked in a comfortable silence down the hall, I couldn't help but think how perfect today was. He knew me so well, and the one fight we could have gotten into he just pushed my accusations a side.

I love him.

I hesitated on my next step at the realization that I just had. Edward noticed and stopped and turned to me.

"You ok Bells?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm great. Well besides the fact that Alice is going to kill us for being late." That sounded like a good excuse, because I was a little worried she would kill us for being late to get dressed up for tonight. I inwardly groaned thinking of how Alice and Rose would be in my room waiting to torture me.

"I will protect you." Edward said as we stopped right in front of my door. Edward brought his hand up to cup my cheek in it. His thumb caressed it softly as I felt the heat of my blush spread across my face. "I had a wonderful time, Bells." He said looking deep into my eyes. I was completely lost.

Then out of nowhere I felt tiny fingers clutch onto my arm.

"You are so late. Come on, Bella!" Alice yelled as she pulled me threw the doorway and gave Edward a murderous glare before she slammed the door in his face.

"Hey!" I yelled at Alice glaring at her, and noticing a shocked Rose in the by the vanity, trying to hold back a laugh I am sure.

_Knock knock_

I knew it was Edward. I got out of Alice's vise grip and ran to the door, throwing it open. Edward was there glaring behind me at his sister like she had done to him. Edward turned to me with his beautiful crooked smile on his face and I knew right away what he was up to and I was game. I would pay for it later I'm sure but I couldn't resist Edward. Who could?

"I had a great time Bells." He purred, then he leaned down giving me a hint of what he wanted.

I probably took it further than he intended to but he didn't complain one bit. I pulled his body closer to me as I went on my tip toes, too eager to wait for him to come to me. Our lips meet again for the millionth time today. Well that's what it seemed anyway, and I couldn't help the force I felt. I wanted more. This kiss would never satisfy me. I had to have all of Edward. So I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, completely forgetting that we had an audience, and he granted me access. Our tongues worked together, we had created a rhythm of our own in such a short time, it almost seemed magical.

"Alright Bella that's enough, you will see poor Eddie in a few hours." Alice fumed as Edward and I pulled away, gazing into each others eyes. I am fairly sure he felt the same force I did with that kiss. That he wanted even more from this. I couldn't help the blush that colored my face once Edward had pulled away from the kiss.

Alice pulled me out of Edward's arms, and told him to go get ready, before she shut the door again.

"Alright, now time for Miss Bella to get ready." Alice cheered. I knew I was going to regret playing along with Edward but that kiss made it worth it.

"Oh no, not Bella Barbie again." I whined, but they ignored it. Both girls giving me looks which meant I would have to explain that little display of affection that just happened, and by the looks of it, now was the perfect time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A?N: Hey all! sorry it took so very long for this chapter. Writers block. Big thanks to my bestest for the creepiness of this chapter. Love you much. **

**I hate to do this but the review count was so disappointing last chapter that i want at least 15 reviews before the next chapter goes up. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, probably not what you were expecting, but hopefully it will shed some light on things what most people are not picking up on. at least the reviews are telling me they are not. Hence why i need reviews:) So please, 15.**

**Bold and italicized is 3rd person point of view.  
**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 11: Things aren't always what they Seem

JakePOV

"So everything is all set up for Friday then?" I asked Mike. I was getting a little nervous. The party was getting bigger by the minute. I think he invited the whole school rather then just the senior class.

"Yep, don't look so worried it will be the party of the year." Mike said with a grin on his face.

"Sure, sure," I said. I didn't really care if it was the party of the year, I just wanted to be with Bella.

"Man, what's up with you? I noticed Bella wasn't in school today." He raised an eyebrow at me almost daring me to say he was wrong.

Of course he was right. I hadn't seen or talked to Bella all weekend and now she wasn't in school. She didn't say that she was going anywhere. _That_ family was probably keeping her against her will or something.

"Dude, chill. It what just an observation." Mike said with his hands up. My face must have been giving away what I was thinking and obviously he took it the wrong way.

"No, its cool." I waved it off. "I haven't talked to her or seen her all weekend." Mike's face looked a little shocked. Ok so I may have told him that Bella and myself spend more time together then we actually do. No big deal. Who's gonna question it?

"Who haven't you seen all weekend?" Leah asked as she sat next to me. It looked like I wasn't the only one not eating lunch today. I looked at her then to the empty table in front of her then to her again with a questioning look. "What? Lauren and I are going out to eat after school." She said defensively.

"Why?" both Mike and I said in unison.

She looked back and forth between the both of us and then burst into laughter. "You… guys… are… ridiculous." We didn't crack a smile. We just kept are eyes on her until she was able to control herself. "Ok, ok, geez. Lighten up will ya. According to her, Edward broke up with her Friday night or something like that. I'm not positive because she was so hysterical. But anyway, he broke up with her, and then all of them were off to their annual trip to California." Se finished with a shrug.

I had completely forgotten about their trip they take every year. But Edward wasn't with Lauren any more? She was hot, and good in bed. There is only one reason why Edward would do that and I knew who he was after.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fits so not to make it obvious. "So how long is dinner going to take?" I asked Leah. I needed to get my mind on something else. I couldn't do anything about it now and they had already spent all weekend together. I bet Edward already tricked her into his bed. Asshole.

"I don't know, Lauren seemed really upset." Leah said looking me straight in the eye. She must have sensed I was pissed. "Don't worry, things will be fine." Then she leaned up to my ear. "Would you like me to stop by tonight?" she asked before she leaned back. I just nodded my head. I don't know if Leah would be enough to get my mind off Bella and Edward. Naked. Together. I put my hands to my head and covered my eyes shaking my head trying to get the image out.

"Yo, Ty wait up." Mike said from my side. He was usually good at giving me and Leah time to talk. He usually just said he didn't need or want to know. He was a great friend. We shared everything with each other. And I do mean _everything._

"I thought that would cheer you up. We haven't "hung out" in a while." She hesitantly said before she took a deep breath to continue. "How about we invite Lauren. I'm sure she could use a good time too." That's when I snapped my head up to look at her with wide eyes. "What you think you and Mike are the only ones that share?" She questioned.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face thinking that I would have two women tonight. Nether of which were the one I wanted but just as distracting. I put my arm around Leah's shoulder, and pulled her to me until our lips met. I lingered a little longer then I wanted to as my mind was going into overdrive.

Once I pulled away, I looked at the shocked expression on Leah's face. _SHIT_. "Sorry babe. Hey I will see you guys tonight then? Billy has a business meeting in Seattle today so the place is ours for the night." I said. She didn't say anything and just nodded her head as I took my arm back. I got up and headed out the door, not looking back. Shit what was I thinking kissing her like that in public? I just let my excitement get away from me. I need to get a hold of myself. Thank god Bella wasn't here today.

I walked my way into my math class in a daze. I didn't notice anyone including the teacher that was waiting for everyone to take their seats so he could start. Right before class started I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I snuck it out of my pocket and kept it under the table. It was a text from Mike.

_Dude, you are the luckiest mother f-er alive. _

_How the hell did you manage to get two chicks tonight._

_Man, I want some of that action too._

_-M_

How the hell did he find out about that?

_Man, I just need to get my mind off of shit._

_Leah offered I'm not going to turn it down._

_Besides I promised you something else Friday did I not? _

_So back off._

_You are lucky that I am willing to share Friday. _

_-J_

Not a minute later my phone was going off again.

_Geez, dude you need to get laid._

_You are so crabby._

_Hey who knows maybe Lauren will help._

_Did you say that Edward and Alice were coming too?_

_-M_

Sometimes Mike could be brilliant. That was the best idea he has come up with since he decided on the party Friday.

_Mike you are the best._

_That is the greatest idea ever._

_I knew you were my best friend for a reason._

_Thanks. TTYL._

_-J_

Now I started to get excited again at the thought of getting what I want Friday night.

--

The rest of my classes went by in a blur and before I knew it I was walking out to my refurbished VW Rabbit. I really don't remember anything from my classes, so I'm going to have to get some notes from Mike or Ty.

Before I pulled into the driveway I stopped at the mailbox so I wouldn't have to walk back up the driveway. I wanted to save my energy for later. I pulled out the stack of envelopes and sat them in the passenger seat as I rolled my window back up and pulled my car down the driveway and in front of the garage. I left my car out this time so the girls knew I was home. Usually I only parked it inside when I didn't want to be bothered.

I grabbed the stack of mail and made my way to the door. Unlocking it and heading my way into the kitchen to get something to eat I just threw the mail on the counter. I check it out in a bit. I knew I was waiting to hear from a few colleges.

I made myself a quick sandwich and some chips. Grabbed the mail and made myself comfortable at the dinning room table. As I took a bit out of my sandwich I looked at the first envelope.

"Phone bill." I cringed at it. I knew my minutes were over by a lot. When my dad got back he would be pissed. So I tossed it aside.

"Junk…junk…junk… SU… jun-" _hold up. SU? Seattle University? What the?_ I was shocked to say the least. Being able to stay this close to Bella was a dream come true, I just couldn't keep it to myself. I knew she would be excited to have me with her during the four years of college. Then when we graduated and I had the money we would get married. She wouldn't work of course because she would be taking care of all our kids and keeping the house clean. I hated the way my dad and I lived since mom died. She knew how to keep a happy home.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it opened.

_Bells,_

_Hey babe, I have the best news ever._

_We are going to be going to the same college in the fall._

_Isn't that awesome. _

_Where is your dorm going to be?_

_Jake_

Hopefully our dorms where pretty close, not that it would matter. If I got the single that I wanted she would just stay with me all the time.

While I waited to hear back from Bella I got up to clean my dish and get myself ready for Leah and Lauren. I always did my thing in the spare room. My bedroom was saved for my one and only.

I pulled out a pair of basketball shorts from my dresser and a t-shirt figuring it is the easiest to take off and made my way over to my closet in the corner. Before I went into it I decided to call Bella, maybe this would be better heard then read. It rang 4 times before her voice mail picked up. _Hmmm?_

"Hey Bella, its Jake. I have amazing news to tell you. Call me when you get this." I hit the end button and just shrugged. She must have been in the bathroom or something. She will call me back soon.

I opened the door to my closet…

_**Jake stepped into the tiny closet, releasing all of his energy and letting the calming ritualistic nature of the shoebox stuffed in the back corner take over him. This shoebox, seemingly stuffed without care and forgotten, was why he was here in the first place. It was his. Only his and no one else's.**_

_**Picking the shoebox up out of its designated sanctuary, he struggled not to open it right away. It was always better to wait. Delayed-gratification, that's what they call it, isn't it? Didn't matter anyway, he would be sitting on his bed rummaging through it's contents soon enough.**_

_**Jake sat on the edge of the bed, shaking in anticipation, when he finally let the lid slide off of the worn box. Inside the box were priceless items of affection Bella had given to him, whether she knew it or not…usually not.**_

_**Reaching in, he grabbed the first item. A lone earring. One of a pair her grandmother had given to her. It was a diamond. But Bella never wore it. He had found it on the floor of her room one day. It was too special to leave it there, discarded. She had worn it once, he thought, that was all that mattered.**_

_**Next, he pinched out a small tuft of chocolate brown hair. It was dried, but not very old. He had retrieved it only a couple of weeks ago from her brush in her bathroom. It still smelled like her. Jake marveled at his cunning stealth. It was really something that he got away with all of these things with Emmett, Alice, and Edward. He lifted the hair to his nose and inhaled deeply. Yes, it did still smell like her. But one sniff was all he would allow himself. He was, after all, in control and proved it to himself constantly. The hair was put back in its place.**_

_**Now the thing he'd been longing for, craving, and burning for. The burning traveled to his loins and hardened him before he could even touch the little cotton panties. But he was in control. This, above all else, was a test of that. It took everything he had to not sneak up to Bella's room, or trap her in his, and have his way with her. Not that he would have to trap her necessarily, it was just more kinky that way. No, Jake suspected she would jump at the chance to have him over and over again. The cotton felt soft under his fingertips and melted him.**_

_**That was all he could stand. If he went any further, he might explode in his shorts. Besides, he needed to save his energy for later. The panties would have to stay where they were for now. Jake replaced the lid with sadness and replaced the old shoebox back in its hiding place in the back corner of his closet. He hated that he had to leave it there, amongst trash and other useless items. Comparatively, that shoebox was gold, shining like a beacon in the sun for him in the middle of a sea of shit. But it was necessary. What he had in there was his and his alone. No one else could have it, let alone look at it and soil it with their stares. Jake would protect that box.**_

_**He shut the closet door…**_

I grabbed my cell from my bed where I had left it. I looked at the screen to see the time, but no missed calls or messages. _Nothing?_

I flipped my phone open to try calling Bells again. It rang 4 times and I hung up before her voice mail picked up. So then I sent her a text.

_Bells,_

_Hey why haven't you answered my txt or calls?_

_I wanted to talk about Friday night with you._

_Jake_

I waited about five minutes and didn't receive anything. If Edward had laid a single finger on my Bella I would kill him.

_Bella,_

_Answer your damn phone!_

_Jake_

I needed to calm down. She was in California, probably on the beach. I started to clench my hands in fists thinking of how little she could possibly have on and all the eyes that were on her. I was proud of my Bella but she was mine, and only mine.

God, where are the girls. I need a distraction and quick. I think I am losing my mind.

I sat at the dining room table with the phone laying there. Taunting me. Telling me how much fun she was having without me. How much fun she was having with her…_Edward_. Saying the name was making me sick. I was so pissed. I knew he forced himself on her. I just new it. Just wait until I get my hands on him. My Bella would never do that to me.

I could feel my veins burning with anger the longer it took for Bella to get back to me. I grabbed the phone to leave her another message.

_Isabella,_

_This is ridiculous!_

_You have always answered when I called before._

_What are you doing?_

_Answer that damn phone of yours._

_Jake_

Then the door bell rang then taking me out of my angry thoughts.

I got up and walked over to the door knowing it should be the girls. It was about that time. When I opened the door I was greeted with two bright smiling faces looking up at me.

"Ladies, do come in. Leah can show you to the room to freshen up if you would like." I told Lauren as she sauntered her way past me with her arms linked with Leah's.

"Thanks, sexy." Lauren responded with a wink as they both disappeared into the room.

As the bedroom door shut I ran to the dining room to grab my cell and make a quick call to make sure that my dad had made it to his business trip and all was well. He probably could see though me like glass in a window, but I didn't care.

"Oh yeah," I heard a soft moan come from the room.

I rushed over and took a deep breath before I grabbed the door handle and slid the door open.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Leave reviews, good, bad, or inbetween  
**


End file.
